Together Forever
by adventurer in books
Summary: DISCOUNTINUED STORY. I'm sorry.
1. Meeting

**Hi! This is my first fan-fic! I hope you enjoy.**

**Summary- Edward is the King of the Underworld. Bella is the Goddess of nature. They meet at a wedding where they immediately hit it off. A couple days later, Edward is heading home when he sees Bella crying off in the distance. He takes her to his house in the Underworld where they bond even more. The only problem is that everybody thinks that Bella has been kidnapped!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters. I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.**

**EPOV**

I woke up to the sound of my sisters flitting around. I groaned and got up. Today was the day I was dreading. Today was King Marcus' wedding day. All gods were to attend the wedding. If you didn't, well, let's just say that the outcome won't be good.

I quickly took a shower and got ready for the day. I put on my tux and tie and went downstairs for a quick breakfast.

"Finally! Do you know how much time you were wasting away by sleeping? Lots! The time should be wisely spent by getting ready," Alice, my sister, the Goddess of Premonition said.

Her hair was straightened and curled slightly at the ends. She was wearing a silver wrap with silver stilettos. In her ears were big white diamonds. The diamonds were a gift from me. When you are King of the Underworld, you control everything underground. You can't believe the number of diamond and jewels I have found in my kingdom.

I ignored her say down at the table for breakfast. The maid, Joy, quickly put a plate of stuffed leaves in front of me. I thanked her with a smile and she nodded in return.

"Good morning everybody," I said.

"Good morning, Edward," my mother, Esme, the Goddess of Compassion said.

"Morning, Son," Carlise, my dad, the God of Wisdom said.

My sister Rosalie soon came down the stairs. Rosalie is the Goddess of Beauty. She was wearing a strap less dark red dress. Her nails were painted bloody red and her hair was curled into a neat bun.

"Good Morning everyone," she said.

"Morning," we all answered.

She sat down and drank her morning coffee. **(I have no idea what gods eat, so go with me here.) **I quickly finished my breakfast and was about to leave when my mother spoke.

"Sweetie, did you finish up everything you need to so you can stay longer?"

I am King of the Underworld so I live there. I was only staying at my family's house in Volturi, the place where all gods but me live, in the sky.

"Don't worry mother. I have everything under control. You don't have to worry," I replied in reassurance. I wasn't exactly lying. I do have everything under control. I just didn't finish up everything I need to in time. That doesn't matter though. My dead assistant, Jeremy, would have everything under control until I got back.

My mother smiled and said, "I know. A mother will always be worrying about her children though."

I simply smiled and nodded in understanding. I went up to the guest room and stayed there until my family called me down to leave. We got into the Cullen carriage and left to Blizzard Palace. We went to our seats to sit down. I was waiting for the wedding ceremony to start when a beautiful goddess sat down next to me. She hadn't noticed me yet so I kept on starring at the gorgeous, no gorgeous is not a good enough word. This goddess was way beyond gorgeous. At that moment, the looked at me and our eyes locked. Time seemed to stand still while we stared at each other.

**BPOV**

**(I'll be switching up points of views randomly, just a little notice.)**

I got up and yawned. Today was a very important day. It is King Marcus' wedding. I hated going to parties and big events. This was an extremely big event.

I walked over to my hair dresser and combed my hair. As I walked, different flowers sprouted under my feet. I am the Goddess of Nature. I am _not _Mother Nature though. I only have power over plants.

"Bella, hurry up! We need to get going. I am so hungry!" my brother Emmet exclaimed. Emmet is the God of War and is huge. He is extremely muscular. He has brown curly hair and dimples. He looks huge but is actually a real teddy bear. The time he isn't is when something really bad happens or when he gets into over protective brother mode.

"Okay, I'm almost ready," I replied. I quickly jumped into the shower and changed into my neck strapped midnight blue dress. I applied on some light make-up and curled my hair in light waves down my back.

"Bella! Are you almost done? I can't stand Emmet's complaining anymore," Jasper, my brother, the God of Warriors called. Jasper can also feel and control emotions around him. It's pretty cool.

Jasper is tall and has long blond hair. He has dark blue eyes and is very lean and is somewhat muscular.

I laughed and stepped outside of my room and into the living room. My brothers instantly became angry.

"Go back in your room and change right now!" Emmet roared.

"There is no way you are wearing that! Emmet and I will have some serious competition," Jasper said seriously.

"Gods will be starring at you! That dress is way too revealing! You look like a woman," Emmet said sadly.

I rolled my eyes and gave my parents a look. My mother laughed at the situation, where as my father looked proud.

"My sons know how to protect my little girl. I am so happy. This day has finally come. We can go on a vacation now. I've always wanted to go to Phoenix, Arizona," Charlie said.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the carriage. My family followed close behind. We soon arrived at Blizzard Plaza. This was where the wedding ceremony and reception was going to take place. My family and I greet other gods nearby and took our seats in the wedding room. I talked to my brothers as I waited for the ceremony to start. I felt somebody starring at me so I turned to see who it was. When I did, I couldn't breathe. The most handsome god was starring at me. Our eyes had locked and I couldn't look away from his mesmerizing eyes. Time seemed to stand still while we stared at each other.


	2. Lucky

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters. I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.**

**EPOV**

I staring intently at the Goddess' eyes when a God cleared his throat loudly. At this sound, the Goddess looked down and blushed. I admired her beautiful blush until the God cleared his throat again. I turned hesitently towards him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Uh, I was wondering if you could slide down a little. My wife and I still need a place to sit," The God said.

I nodded and slid over. That was a big mistake. When I slid over, I bumped into the beautiful Goddess. I was about to slide back over a little bit but the God and his wife had already sat down. There was no more room. I looked at Bella again to see her blushing even more.

"Sorry. The God sitting next to me asked me to slide down a little and I accidently hit you. I would move over but there's no more room. I can get up if you want me too. I'll-" I said babbling. The beautiful Goddess interrupted me before I could continue though.

"Don't worry about it," she giggled, "I'm not going to bite you!"

I chuckled.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I am the King of the Underworld. Who are you?"

"My name is Isabella Swan. I prefer to be called Bella though. I am the Goddess of Nature. I am not mother nature though. I only control plants," she said.

"Hmmm....That's interesting," I said as I pondered what she said. Her name was beautiful, it suited her. I didn't want to make her unconfortable but I decided to tell her that anyways.

"You have a beautiful name," I said.

Bella blushed a deep cherry red.

"Your name isn't too bad yourself."

"I never said that your name was bad," I said feigning shock and hurt.

Bella laughed at my acting skills.

"You know what I mean," she said.

"Yeah, I do."

At that moment, the wedding started. I turned towards the front to pay better attention. I saw Bella do the same as she smiled a sweet smile at the Brides maids. **( I think bride's maids go first in a wedding. I'm not sure.)**

The wedding was beautiful of course. I think that is. I couldn't concentrate on a single thing with Bella sitting next to me. Bella amazed me and I wanted to know more about her. That thing that amazed me the most was that she didn't say anything about me being King of the Underworld. Whenever I tell people that, they usually cringe away and start bowing down. Bella did neither of those things. I wanted to know what was going on in head. Maybe she just missed the fact that I was a King.

BPOV

I was staring into the God's mesmerizing green eyes when a God standing next to the gorgeous God cleared his throat. I realized what I was doing and immediately looked down. I could feel my signature blush growing on my face. The god cleared his throat again and I looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" the gorgeous God asked? My heart thudded at the sound of velvety voice. It was a beautiful voice and I was anxious to hear it again. I decided then to have a real conversation with this God.

"Uh, I was wondering if you could slide down a little. My wife and I still need a place to sit," The God said.

I saw the gorgeous God nodd and slide over. When he slid over, he bumped into me. I blushed. I saw the gorgeous God turn towards the couple that was already seated in the corner of my eye.

"Sorry. The God sitting next to me asked me to slide down a little and I accidently hit you. I would move over but there's no more room. I can get up if you want me too. I'll-" the God said babbling. All I heard was that he was going to get up. I immediately inturrpted him. If he left, I wouldn't be able to have a conversation with him. I also didn't mind have the God so close to me. It was kind of nice.

"Don't worry about it," I giggled, "I'm not going to bite you!"

The God chuckled.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I am the King of the Underworld. Who are you?" he asked.

My lurched when Edward said he was the King of the Underworld. I was of Edward's league. I was just a lowly Goddess while Edward was a king! He would never like me. I chose to ignore this fact for now. I could go back to it later. I would make sure of that.

"My name is Isabella Swan. I prefer to be called Bella though. I am the Goddess of Nature. I am not mother nature though. I only control plants," I explained. I really didn't like how people got me confused with mother nature. I just wanted to get that out there and out of the way.

"Hmmm.... That's interesting. You have a beautiful name."

I blushed again. My face felt extremely hot though. It was worse than a natural pink! He must think that I am stupid or something. I am blushing madly because he said that my name was beautiful. What is wrong with me?

"Your name isn't too bad yourself," I said.

"I never said your name was bad," Edwared said feigning shock and anger. I laughed at his facial expression. He kept on going back and forth from anger to shock. It was quite a sight to see.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do."

At that moment, the wedding started. I turned towards the front to pay better attention. Edward did the same. I watched the wedding with my eyes but my mind was thinking about Edward. For a moment, I imagined having a family with him. I smiled a soft smile. I really liked that thought. I quickly shaked it out of my head. I shouldn't be having day dreams about things that were never going to happen. I was out of Edward's leauge and he would never like me anyways. I liked his personality though. He was almost flawless with a good sense of humor. He also seemed intelligent. He was able to become a king. That has to have some great intelligence.

I thought about Edward throughout the whole wedding. I don't even remember a thing about what happened. I think the ceremony was nice though. I knew Marcus' wife through school and I knew that she had a thing for perfection. This _was_ her wedding so it must have been perfecto. That is to her standards, which are pretty high.

**Thank you those of reading this story. This is my first fan-fic and I hope I'm doing a good job.**

**Please review!**


	3. To Tell or Not To Tell

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters. I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.**

**Bella**

After the ceremony was followed by a reception. It was in the same building we were in right now. I got up and walked towards Joy, the lovely bride.

"Bella! I'm so glad you could make it! Thanks for coming," Joy said excitedly while bouncing up and down.

I hugged her. Then I laughed and said, "It's nice to see you too. The wedding ceremony was beautiful. The flowers at the alter were drooping. I wanted to fix them but it was already too late to get up and do it. Plus if I did, everybody would be starring at me! That would be terrible," I said.

"Bella you haven't changed a bit. Oh, I want you to meet my husband, Marcus. Marcus, this is my best friend from high school, Bella."

"It's nice to meet Bella," Marcus said shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you to," I said, "You are aware that you have just made a big commitment right? Joy can be a big handful."

Marcus chuckled and kissed Joy on the cheek.

"She can never be a handful to me," he said.

Girls nearby awed. I poked Joy and said, "He's a keeper."

"I know, that's why I'm here!"

We laughed together. Marcus and Joy made there way into the dining room as everybody followed behind.

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella interacted with Marcus and Joy. She was a pure beauty. I wondered if I would be able to sit by her. If I didn't that would be a downer. I would definitely have to get a dance with her though. All of a sudden I felt somebody hit me in the back. I turned around and glared at Alice.

"What? I was calling your name but you just kept on staring off into space. Everybody is almost all gone. It's just you and me now," she said defensively.

"Oh, right. Let's get going," I said.

**APOV**

I watched as Edward walked into the reception room. I wondered what was wrong with him. Edward was never out of it. He was always the one on top of things. I have never seen him like that. All of a sudden it hit me.

"He found a girl! HE FOUND A GIRL!," I exclaimed excitedly.

I suddenly realized that I was all alone. I quickly went into the reception room and found my seat.

**BPOV**

"I had special seats made for you and your family up at the front. You guys will be seating next to me. You guys won't mind sitting next to the Cullen family will you?" Joy asked worriedly.

"Stop worrying! This is your wedding night. Calm down. It doesn't matter who we sit next to. Enjoy yourself and stop worrying," I scolded her.

"Okay," Joy said as she hugged me. She walked up to her chair and sat down with her new husband.

I shook my head at her. Joy could be ridiculous at times.

I walked towards the table Joy and pointed at and looked for my name tag. I found it quickly and sat down. I looked around to see who I would be sitting with. I was shocked when I saw that the name Edward was next to me. I was so stupid. Edward's last name was Cullen. I hoped that I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of him. I couldn't fret around any more because my family had spotted me and were walking towards me. I smiled and waved.

"Hey, Bells! Who was that guy you were talking to being the ceremony started?" Emmett asked.

"He's name is Edward. Edward and his family are going to be sitting with us today," I responded.

My family sat down and started to talk among themselves. I was playing with my napkin when I felt somebody sit down next to me. I knew that it was Edward.

"Hello again," I said.

"Hey," Edward said as he laughed. "How did you know it was me?"

I looked up and smiled at him.

"I think it has something to do with the name tag," I lied. I knew that it was Edward just because. It was like I could sense his presence.

Edward looked at me. He knew that I was lying but didn't say anything.

"Edward! You're not going to introduce us?" A short pixie girl asked?

"Fine. Bella I want you to meet my family. This is Alice, my sister. This is my mother Esme and my father Carlise. This is my other sister Rosalie. Mom, dad, Rosalie, Alice, this is Bella," Edward said.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said.

Edward's family all greeted me. They were all looking at me so I blushed. I hated being the center of attention.

"Everybody, this is my family. This is my mother Renee. This is my father Charlie. This is two guys are my brothers, Jasper and Emmett," I said.

"It's nice to meet you all," Renee said.

"I agree," Esme said.

Rosalie was looking down while Emmett was staring intently at her. I watched as Jasper and Alice stared at each other. They looked like love at first sight. I smiled a soft smile and leaned towards Edward.

"I think there are some love sparks between your sisters and my brothers," I whispered in his ear. I saw Edward shiver as I spoke in his ear.

Edward sighed dramatically and said, "This is a disaster!"

Everybody at our table seemed to hear Edward and turned towards him.

"Care to explain dear?" Esme asked.

"Oh, I was just talking to Bella," Edward said trying to avoid the question. Esme understood that he didn't want to talk so she turned away and continued talking to my mother.

"Yes, Edward. Do you care to explain?" I asked as the food was being served.

"Do you think I want my sisters to be in love. They could get hurt. I don't mean anything to your brothers though. It's just the fact that they are going to be in a relationship," Edward said in a disgusted voice. He sounded sad and horrified at the same time. I immediately hugged Edward. I didn't think. I just knew that he was hurt and took action.

"It's going to be okay," I said. My voice was muffled because it was pressed against his chest. Edward hugged me back.

"Thank you. I love hugging you but everyone is staring at us," Edward whispered in my ear.

I laughed and let go of him. Edward laughed too.

"Bella, why were you hugging Edward?" Jasper asked.

Renee poked Jasper in the stomach but Jasper ignored it. Emmett, Jasper, and Charlie were all waiting for me to talk.

I didn't want to say it out loud so I used my powers. I made the plant's leaves in the center of the table grow towards them. On them, I made the a note.

For Jasper I said: _Butt out! I can take care of myself. You and Alice seem very close too._

For Emmett I said: _Stop being the protective brother. I see you making goo goo eyes at Rosalie._

For Charlie I said: _Dad, stop worrying. It was a friendly hug. It didn't mean anything._

Jasper and Emmett blushed as they looked at me. Charlie just sighed.

"Fine, I give in!" Emmett exclaimed. I could tell that he really meant it because he started digging into his food. He was in another world now.

"That was cool!" Alice said. "How do you do that?"

"I am the Goddess of Nature. I control plant life," I said.

"That is an interesting power," Esme said. "Edward can read minds you know-"

All of a sudden, Carlise interrupted and said, "Why don't we start eating. We can talk while we eat. Everybody else is almost done with their appetizer."

Everybody started to eat and there was no conversation until we finished eating our appetizer. I looked at Edward after I finished eating to see him already staring at me.

I blushed and said, "So, you can read minds?"

Edward laughed at my anxious and curious expression. I couldn't help it though. I really hope that he couldn't read my mind. Oops, I though. I didn't mean it.

"I can read every body's mind but yours. I can read any mind that I want when I want to. I can control it. I can't read yours though. I keep trying but it won't work. I wonder why..."Edward said thoughtfully.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Oh, I'm just glad that you can't read my mind. That would be embarrassing!"

Edward laughed. "I wish I could feel the same way. I want to hear your thoughts. You're an interesting person. You're always surprising me. I wish I could understand what goes on in your head."

"I don't think you would want to know I'm thinking."

"Try me."

I wondered if I should really tell him. I decided yes.

"I was thinking that I'm pretty boring. I don't know why you would want to read my mind. I'm thinking about how great of a God, excuse me King, you are. You're so nice and you act like a gentleman. I'm thinking that-" I paused. I didn't know if I should tell him.

I must have paused for a long time because Edward said, "Please continue." with a curious and awed expression.

I thought quickly of the pros and cons of this situation. If Edward didn't like me back then, maybe we could stay friends. We might just be friends for the wedding overall. He is the King of the Underworld. He would have to go back there eventually. There is the chance that he won't mind though. The chance that he might like me too. I quickly erased that thought from my head. There was no way that Edward could like me back. I finally chose if I should tell him or not.

"Edward, I-" I said.

**Cliffy! It's my first one. What do you think? Please review!**

**Thank you to all the people who put me on their story alerts and favorites! I luv you all. Okay, I'm exaggerating. I'm just really happy. **

**Thanks for reading my story!**


	4. Friends?

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters. I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.**

**Bella**

"Edward, I was saying that I think we could be good friends," I said shyly.

Edward smiled too. It was genuine though. It looked like he was holding something back. He wanted to tell me something but he wasn't. I smiled back at him.

"I would love to be friends with you, though I had the impression that we already were," Edward said with a mock friend.

I hugged him and said, "We are friends. I just wasn't sure if you shared the same feelings."

Edward moved out of my hug in fake shock.

"How can I not share the same feelings?" Edward's expression was priceless. I started laughing, hard. I almost fell out of my chair but Edward caught me. I stopped laughing when that happened. Edward saw my face and started laughing. The sight of him laughing made me laugh too.

Emmett cleared his throat. Edward and I stopped laughing. We looked at him. Edward was looking a little embarrassed at our little "episode." I was looking at him with an expectant look.

"I was just making sure that you two were okay. We were calling your names for about five minutes. Then, all of a sudden you guys started laughing non-stop. Are you okay?" Emmett asked with such a serious look that I had to laugh.

"Were fine. We just kind of spaced out," I said.

"It seems that we got too wrapped up in our conversation," Edward offered.

"Oh, I see. I do that sometimes. I don't space out in conversations though. That is unless it's about clothes or make up. I usually space out when I got shopping," Alice said. She said the last part with a dazed look. I studied Alice a little longer and realized she was a shop-a-holic. I immediately cringed.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked.

I blushed and said, "It's nothing."

Jasper looked at me as I said my answer. He could obviously feel my discomfort. I mouthed at him later and he nodded.

**Sorry for the late update. I know this chapter is short. Sorry.**

**I didn't want to make anybody wait any longer. I've been a little busy with school so I couldn't write any more. I promise I will write more on the next chapter though.**


	5. Love at First Conversation

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I wanted to put in a little Jasper and Alice point of view. You can see into their relationship and how it develops this way. I might do a little Emmett and Rosalie point of view too. For now, though, I'm just going to write about Alice and Jasper.**

**I have also put in a poll that I hope you will all visit. I just want to know if people like my story so far. I don't have many reviews, so I'm curious if I should stop writing this story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters. I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.**

**JPOV**

I knew Bella was feeling uncomfortable and I wondered why. I am an empathy but I can tell what causes your emotions. I wondered if Bella didn't like Alice. I frowned at the thought. I really, really liked Alice. It was almost like love. We haven't really talked to each other though. I shiver just at the thought of talking to her. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of her. She seems like an amazing person.

OH NO! I thought. Edward could read my thoughts. That means that he knows that I love his sister. No, wait. I don't love his sister. Do I? I just really, really like her. Right? I haven't even talked to her! I am such a wuss.

Edward looked at me and smirked.

**EPOV**

I was eating the entree and talking to Bella when Jasper's thoughts caught my attention. I froze at the sound of his thoughts. He really, really likes my sister. He's just on the verge of falling in love with her. Jasper suddenly had a look of horror on his face. I almost laughed. He just remembered that I could read his thoughts. I looked at Jasper and smirked. If it was even possible, the horror on his face turned into one of pure terror and devastation. I couldn't help it anymore. I laughed. I so hard that I almost fell out of my chair. I caught myself before I could though.

**JPOV**

Why is Edward laughing? The humor radiating off of him is almost too much to control. I was about to ask Edward why he was laughing but Emmett did it before I could.

"Man, why are you laughing so hard? Your face is starting to turn purple! Awesome," Emmett exclaimed.

"Edward are you okay? You really are turning purple," Bella asked worriedly.

"What did you say to him that made him laugh?" Rosalie asked with an accusing voice.

This immediately stopped Edward's laughter. His face instead turned red with anger. Rosalie and Edward had a stare down until Alice interrupted it.

"NOT NOW! DO IT LATER. I DO NOT WANT TO BE KICKED OUT OF THIS WEDDING!"Alice hissed quietly. Her eyes suddenly turned to a dazed look. Edward stopped glaring and slumped down in his seat and stared at Alice.

What was Alice doing? I was started to get worried about her but her family wasn't. They were completely calm, well about Alice staring off into space.

"Alice has the power of premonition. She can tell the future. She's showing Edward a vision right now," Esme explained after she saw my worried face. I stopped fretting over Alice, which is close to impossible, and concentrated on her emotions. Alice was feeling sad, irritated, and a little angry. Her anger was slowly subsiding though.

**APOV**

I snapped out of my vision of the my family getting kicked out and Edward being punished by losing the Underworld. That would be a disaster in the family. I couldn't let this happen. I knew Edward wouldn't try anything now that he to the full extent what was to happen.

I can't believe that Rosalie and Edward just embarrassed us like that though! Jasper and his family is sitting right there. I was completely happy about knowing that Bella was the girl Edward liked. They just had to ruin the moment.

"May you tell please inform us on what vision you saw?" Jasper asked politely looking straight at me. I blushed. I think I might have some feelings for him. I have always been getting short flashes of who my true love was but I never got a clear face. I wondered if it was Jasper. He certainly looked like the blur of the face I see sometimes.

I smiled a soft smile at Jasper and said, "I would but I don't know if you really want to know."

"I do want to know. I can handle almost anything," Jasper said.

I saw Bella cringe in the corner of my eye and made a mental note to ask her about that later. I already knew that we would be great friends. I had been anticipating that for almost a month now. I knew we would just hit it off at this wedding.

"Do you all know about Edward?" I asked.

Bella was the one of answered my question. "I know but the rest of my family doesn't."

I nodded and said, "Edward is the King of the Underworld."

"Really? That's amazing!" Renee said.

"It's not that amazing," I heard Charlie mutter under his breath. I knew he thought it was pretty cool though. I saw him talking to Renee about it in one of my visions.

"It really isn't such a big deal. I would be the King but I just don't want to live there. I like to live here with the my children. There's also more life and you get to communicate more with people," Carlise said.

"I chose to become the King for Carlise since he didn't want to do it," Edward explained.

Bella's family nodded in understanding.

"I saw that _Rose_ and _Edward _would get into a fight with each other. We would then get kicked out of the wedding because of them-" I said before I was interrupted.

"What does this have to do with Edward being a King?" asked Emmett completely confused.

"I'm getting to that part. We would get punished by Edward losing the throne," I said.

"Can they really do that though? They can't control the Underworld at all. How can they make him lose the throne?" Jasper asked.

I grimaced and said, "murder" in a low voice so that nobody but our table could hear.

Bella gasped and shivered. I shivered as well. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and she clung to him. My family obviously wasn't expecting this. Esme and Carlise held each other's hands. Rosalie just looked shocked. She quickly hid her feelings though. Rosalie was never a person to show her weak feelings to anybody. I had nobody to cling to, so I just sat sadly looking down. All of a sudden, I felt a warm embrace. I looked up and saw Jasper. He smiled a soft smile at me.

"You shouldn't be sad because it won't happen. They didn't get into a fight so he won't die. Everything will be okay," Jasper said low enough so that only our table could hear.

"That's right!"Esme exclaimed. She was now smiling brightly.

Carlise smiled and kissed Esme on her temple. Bella was still clinging to Edward even after she heard Jasper's words. Edward was whispering soothing words into her ear. Emmett was looking at Rosalie. He looked torn between getting up and hugging her or sitting down. Renee was a bundle of joy as she started chatting with Esme. Charlie, feeling left out, striked up a conversation with Carlise. I looked at Emmett again and saw him get up and hug Bella. Edward and Emmett both managed to calm her down.

I looked at Jasper and smiled.

"Thanks for the hug and your wisdom. It really helped. I appreciate it," I said smiling at him.

Jasper chuckled and said, "It was nothing."

He walked back to his seat and sat down. We started to ask each other questions and learn more about each other. I realized as we were talking that I was in love with Jasper.

**JPOV**

Alice and I talked about each other. I learned a lot about her. I figured out that she could be a hand full but I liked everything about her. I realized at once that I was in love with Alice. I tapped in her feelings directly and found her love for me radiating off of her strongly. It was weak at first but now it was like a full blown tornado.

**In all of the stories I've read, Alice and Jasper just hit it off by _looking_ at each other. I decided to make them talk first. I'll try making some progress with Emmett and Rosalie. **

**How do you like this chapter?! Review....Please.**

**OH, remember to check out my profile and vote on my poll!**


	6. Clueless

**Enjoy!**

**I have also put in a poll that I hope you will all visit. I just want to know if people like my story so far. I don't have many reviews, so I'm curious if I should stop writing this story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters. I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.**

**EMPOV**

After Alice told us that Edward might have gotten murdered, I felt sad for them. I had looked around at everybody. Renee and Charlie looked sad for them too. Esme and Carlise were holding hands. Jasper was hugging Alice. That was weird. I didn't even notice that he had gotten up. He got everybody but Bella cheered up. I wanted to comfort Rosalie but I saw Bella. Bella was my sister and there was no way that I was going to let her suffer. I was attracted to Rosalie but she could wait.

I made my way over to Bella and hugged her. She hugged me back but she was still holding on to Edward.

"Bella, it's going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen to Edward. You heard what Jasper said," I said trying to comfort her.

"It's not that. It's just the thought of Edward dying. I feel terrible at that thought. I just can't get it out of my head. It's just scenes after scenes. It's like a horror movie is playing in my head but I can't ever turn it off," Bella said scared.

Edward turned her head towards him and said, "Look at me. I'm not gone. I'm not dying anytime soon. There is a very rare possibility that something bad will happen to me. I am immortal. Alice is prophetic. She can predict at anytime when I could get hurt or die. There's no reason to worry."

"I guess that makes sense. I'm still worried though," Bella said sniffing.

Edward hugged Bella and I felt left out. I was usually the one that Bella went to when she needed comforting.

"Oh, come here you big bear! I know that face! I still love you," Bella exclaimed practically throwing herself on me.

I chuckled and said, "I'm just being a big baby."

Bella giggled. I always knew how to make Bella laugh. She was just so silly sometimes.

"You may want to sit down now. Were starting to get some attention. I mean, were all up and hugging and laughing like maniacs," Edward said laughing.

Bella blushed and said, "Go back to your seat Emmett! You know I hate attention."

"I would if I could sister," I said.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked confused.

Edward and I laughed.

"Bella, honey, your practically on me. You threw yourself on me and gave me a huge hug. You still haven't let go," I said.

Bella blushed madly and let go. She sat back down and motioned with her hand that I should go back to my seat. I kissed her on the head, making her blush even deeper, and went to sit back down.

**RPOV**

I watched Emmett interact with Bella and Edward. He seemed like a wonderful brother. I didn't like Bella though. How could she just act like that. It was a bit dramatic to me. I've never seen anybody make Edward laugh like that though. He always seems boring. Edward tends to be a secluded guy. He barely ever sees us. When he does see us, he's a bit grouchy. He also tends to avoid us. I knew that that was the real reason that he was the King of the Underworld. Nobody ever visits, so he doesn't have to deal with company.

I was knocked out of my reverie when the waiter put a plate of food in front of me. The food was a rare delicacy. It came straight from Japan, sushi. I tried a bite out of it. It was okay. I made face while eating it though. It wasn't that good, I thought after I tasted an after taste.

"Is the food not up to your standard?" Emmett asked politely.

If it was somebody else asking me, I would have said a witty come back. I liked Emmett though, he was interesting. He looked quite handsome. He was definitely my type.

"I've just never had _sushi_ before. It's interesting," I said.

Emmett laughed or more like bellowed. It didn't bother me though.

"Do you want the rest of your food then?" he asked.

I almost gasped but I quickly controlled it.

"How could you eat those kinds of things?! It has an after taste," I said with disgust.

"It's not that bad," Emmett said almost offended like.

I shrugged and said, "Sure. If I don't eat, it will just go to waste."

I handed my plate of food over to Emmett and he ate it up greedily. I grimaced.

"What?" Emmett asked with his mouth full. He looked so funny. As he was talking I watched as crumbs fell from his mouth. It actually looked cute. I couldn't help it. I laughed. I laughed hard at his face.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked confused.

"Emmett-_gasp_-face-_gasp_-food-_gasp_-expression," I gasped out the words.

Everybody turned to look at Emmett's face.

"What?" he asked as he swallowed. My laughing slowly subsided. It seemed to be out of my control. I wondered why but quickly dismissed the thought.

Everybody seemed to see what I was laughing about.

"Ohhh," Bella said.

"Mind your manners," Renee scolded Emmett.

Charlie shook his head in disappointment but I saw him smiling a little.

Alice giggled and said, "Emmett, nobody wants to see food fall out of your face as you eat!"

"Alice, manners," Carlise and Esme said.

"I'm sorry-," Emmett said. Emmett was interrupted by the bride, Joy. She was talking on a microphone.

"Can I get everybodys' attention please? Thank you. First of all, I would like to thank all of you for coming to this wedding. I would also like to thank everybody for their wedding gifts."

I snorted inwardly at this. We were all forced to come to this wedding. Whenever you come to a wedding, you have to bring a gift. It's customary.

"Now, Marcus and I would like to start the dancing. After we dance for a while, we will serve the entree and dessert. We will have all the speeches done right before we cut the cake and eat the dessert. So, please enjoy," Joy ended as the D-J started the music. They were playing _Yours to Hold_ by Skillet. **(This is a good song. You should check it out.)**

"Will you accompany me on the dance floor, madame?" Emmett asked with a funny accent. I didn't notice that he had gotten up and stood next to me. He was bowing a little and looked quite funny.

I giggled softly and nodded. I inwardly wacked myself in the head as we walked to the dance floor. I just _giggled_! I, Rosalie Cullen, never giggled. I never blushed either, I reminded myself. God, I must really like him. There isn't much to hate though. He's good looking, strong, funny, silly, compassionet, handsome, funny, strong, muscular, silly, and just perfect.

"You seem to be deep in thought. What are you thinking about?" Emmett asked curiously as we slow danced to the song.

I smiled a confident smile and said, "I think I like you Emmett."

"That's good because I like you too," Emmett responded a little too quickly. I realized that he thought I liked him as a friend! I tried to give him a hint as to what I was talking about.

"I mean, I really, really, like you Emmett."

"I really, really, like you too," he responded.

Ugh, he's so clueless at things like this. I felt like banging my head on the wall. He just didn't get the hint.

I stopped dancing and Emmett stopped dancing too. He looked extremely confused as he looked at me.

"Emmett, I like you more than a friend," I said explaining my feelings.

"OH! I get it now. I like you more than a friend too," Emmett said with a goofy smile on is face. I smiled too.

I leaned in for a kiss and Emmett leaned in too. Our lips met each other in a slow, passionate kiss.

**There seems to be a slight confusion. Some people don't understand the difference between a _King_ and a _god_. Gods are rulers over people. You know like, Gods in the sky and people on the ground. Kings rule other gods and people. Gods just rule over the people. They don't have any other type of control.**

**How do you like this chapter?! Review, please. :)) (double chin. ha, ha, lolz)**

**Remember to check out my profile and vote on my poll!**


	7. Bye For Now

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters. I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.**

**ESME POV**

I watched as all of my children interacted with the Swans. They seemed to be getting along fairly well. Oh, who am I kidding. Edward is laughing and acting more optimistic then I have ever seen. This is all because of Bella. Alice looks like she is floating on cloud nine. This is all because of Jasper. Rosalie was on a laughing fit all because of Emmett. I have never seen Rosalie act like that before. In fact, I've never seen any of my children act like this.

I was both sad and happy about this. I was sad that I might be losing my children. I was happy that my children are in love.

I am, however, extremely worried about Edward. He has always been protective of his sisters, despite how he acts sometimes.

**EPOV**

"Edward, you have to realize that your sisters are _grown-up_. They aren't children anymore," Bella said holding me back.

I was dancing with Bella when I saw Rosalie and Emmett kissing. I was a bit upset and was going to confront them. Bella was the one holding me back. I didn't fight her back because I didn't want to hurt her. The thought of hurting her gain me a deep pain.

"I know but it's a hard idea to grasp," I said grimacing. I felt like I could tell Bella anything and she wouldn't judge me.

"You can give Emmett the big brother talk later. Just let them enjoy the wedding for now. Don't interrupt the moment," Bella said.

"You think I'm worried about ruining their moment?" I asked shocked.

Bella laughed and said, "I know I would be angry if somebody ruined my moment. I mean, I just find the guy that I love and I admit it to him. Then I get to kiss him and my brother interrupts the kiss. I would be ready to tear his head off!"

I heard what Bella said but what she said about admitting their love for each other rang through my mind.

"How do you know that they admitted their love for each other?" I asked her curiously. I wondered how she could tell such a thing.

"I know Emmett," Bella said as the song changed to Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings. "Emmett doesn't just kiss random girls. He's actually a really compassionate guy and doesn't do things like that unless he really cares about somebody." **(Check Yes Juliet is my all time favorite song!)**

I sighed and relented. Bella definitely knew her brother and I wasn't about to argue. I hugged Bella to me as I whispered in her ear.

"If you say so. I won't give Emmett the big brother talk. I trust you, Bella. If you say he is safe, I believe you."

I could feel Bella smiling against my chest which made me smile back.

"You should still give him the talk. I want to hear what his reaction is. I'm curious," she said.

I laughed. Everything Bella told me shocked me. She never did what I expected she was. She was an unpredictable person. I loved that about her. It seemed that everything I learned about her made me love her more. She just had the best personality that I had ever come across.

**BPOV**

I felt bad for Edward. He had to see his own sister get kissed by my brother. I was slightly bothered at the sight of Emmett kissing Rosalie but I pushed that to the back of my mind when I saw Edward. He looked torn seeing his sister kiss my brother.

I talked him out of confronting them while making him laugh.

"Can we sit down?" I asked Edward.

He smiled at me and nodded.

We walked back to our seats and sat down. Nobody else was there because they were too busy dancing. I saw Jasper and Alice dancing by the D-J. Our parents were even dancing. I faintly remember seeing them dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

"So, how do you like being the King of the Underworld. It must be very stressful," I said to Edward while sipping honey nectar from my cup.

Edward laughed halfheartedly. I watched smiling as his hair got into his eyes. My hand was twitching to touch his hair. I managed to stop myself by reminding myself that we were just friends. I didn't want to ruin this friendship. I really liked Edward and it wasn't worth ruining this friendship to touch his hair.

Edward smoothed his hair back into place and he looked at me.

"You're the first person to actually understand that being a King is stressful. Everybody else thinks that it's just cool," Edward finally said.

"I don't get it though. How can it not be stressful. I mean you have a whole kingdom to rule. It's hard work. How can somebody just dismiss the idea of the work and just look to the power?" I asked Edward rhetorically.

"Bella, not every is as perceptive and mature as you are. Nobody is as pure and good hearted as you are," Edward said in a soft voice.

I'm sure a blushed a deep cherry red then. I hid my face behind my hair.

"You don't mean that," I whispered to Edward.

Edward lifted up my chin gently with his fore finger. He stared deeply into my eyes. I felt like he was starring into my soul as I reduced to a puddle of goo.

"Of course I mean that. You are the most incredible person I have ever met," Edward whispered to me. He pulled me into a hug for emphasis and I hugged him back.

"Thanks. You are the most incredible person I have ever met," I whispered back to Edward as we pulled apart from the hug.

Edward looked at me sternly before saying, "You better stop trying to change the subject and accept that you are the most incredible person I have ever met."

We glared playfully at each other until we both burst out laughing.

We were interrupted by Joy tapping my shoulder. I turned around, as did Edward.

"Hi. Oh, should I be bowing and saying hello your highness?" I asked her.

Joy giggled and said, "My friends shouldn't but it just sounds funny. Can you imagine all of my friends bowing everytime they saw me. It would be hilarious!"

I laughed and said, "Joy, I want you to meet Edward, my friend. Edward I want you to meet the bride, Joy."

"It's nice to meet you," Edward said shaking hands with Joy.

"The pleasures all mine," Joy said.

"What's the matter?" I asked Joy. There had to be a reason for her to want to talk to me at her wedding.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I was going to ask you why were weren't dancing," Joy said with one of her eyebrows raised. I knew she was playing around and wanted to tell me something in private.

"Sorry, do you care for a dance?" I asked Joy out with my hand out like a proper gentleman.

Joy giggled and put her hand in mine.

"I'm sorry to steal her but we need to catch up," Joy said Edward.

Edward simply chuckled and beckoned with his hand that we should go.

I led Joy to the dance floor and we started to dance to Hot 'N Cold by Katy Perry.

"I'm worried and nervous," Joy said getting straight to the point.

We both swayed our hips to the song while talking.

"What about?" I asked concerned. I wondered briefly why she was telling me but stored the question away for later.

"I just married Marcus. I also just became a queen. How can I not be worried and nervous," she replied.

"You'll do a great job! You will spread joy throughout the world!" I said teasingly. I was hoping that it would loosen her up. It worked. She laughed.

"Yep! I can do that," she said.

"There's nothing to worry about. If you have Marcus with you, everything should be fine. If it it isn't you have my phone number."

"Thanks. I'm starting to feel a lot better."

"That's good. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go for it Bells."

"Why did you ask me for help? You have Marcus or any of your other friends. It's not that I mind but why me?"

"You are the most understanding of all my friends. You always know what to say, well for me," Joy said laughing.

I laughed with her. I said goodbye to her and went to sit back down. Everybody else was already seated.

"Those were some good dance moves!" Alice said as I sat down.

I blushed and ducked my head.

"When did you learn how to dance so good?!" Emmett asked almost insultingly.

"Emmett, I had Joy as a room mate. How can I not know how to dance? It wasn't that good anyways," I said.

"You're right. You don't dance good. You dance a lot better than good. They way you dance has no words," Edward said.

That's it. I'm going to be permanently red for a while. I don't think I've ever blushed this much before.

"Jeez, Edward! Stop making my sister blush. I don't think I've seen her blush so many times in one day before," Jasper said thoughtfully.

Everybody laughed, along with me.

"Is everybody having a good time tonight?" Marcus asked as people answered with loud yeses.

"Thanks! I'm glad," Joy responded to the crowd.

"Well, we are getting ready to serve the entree now. For the entree is another delicacy. This is called a hot pot. It's from China and your waitors or waitress will explain how you eat it. Please enjoy!" Marcus said as the food was served.

I watched as Marcus and Joy sat back down started to eat. I turned around just in time to see our waitor place down the entree.

"Hi, I'm Mike and I'm your waiter. How you eat this hot pot is that you put it in the middle and wait for the water to boil. Once it does, you place any of these dishes in there. Once it is cooked, you take it out and put it on your plate. I'll be helping you all throughout the entree. It can get a bit confusing," he explained.

"Okay, sounds simple enough," Charlie said.

"Simple doesn't matter, let's just eat! I'm hungry," Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes and watched as Mike demonstrated how you cook and eat the food.

"I wonder why we have to cook our own food at a wedding!" Edward muttered under his breath.

I giggled and said, "Joy is a bit over the top sometimes. She's the one who was in charge of the food. I'm sure of it. She's has always had a taste for exotic food."

"Exotic is right," Edward said as he bit into an Asian shrimp ball.

"Is it good?" I didn't want to eat anything until somebody told me what was good and what was not.

"It's okay. I would prefer some sweet pickle Ambrosi salad but this will due fine," Edward said as he finished up the shrimp ball.

"Okay," I said. That wasn't very helpful. I was hoping he would say that it was delicious or disgusting. He said it was okay.

Edward looked at me and my empty plate. He got another shrimp ball and put it on my plate.

"Try it. You won't know what it tastes like unless you try it," he said with an encouraging voice.

I was hungry but I shook my head. There was no way that I was going to eat that. It didn't look good at all.

Edward pouted and said, "Please! I don't want you to get hungry. You should eat something."

I looked at his face and knew I couldn't resist.

"Fine," I muttered. I bit into the shrimp ball slowly and chewed. I swallowed it and looked up to see Edward's expectant face.

"How is it?"

"I've had better," I said.

He laughed and nodded. The rest of dinner went this way. I would try things only he said were good or okay.

It was soon time to eat the dessert. Brides maids and best men made speeches. The couple went through the regular routine. It went from cutting the cake to the first dance as god and goddess. (In this case, King and Queen.) Slices of cake were served to all the guests and the wedding was almost over. All that was left was some dancing. Marcus and Joy had already left to their honeymoon.

"I guess it's time to go," Renee said.

"I guess it is," Esme said.

"That was a terrific wedding," Charlie said.

"Yes, indeed it was," Carlise said.

We all walked out to the parking garage. Esme, Carlise, Charlie, and Renee said their goodbyes before heading to the carriage. The children stayed behind for a more private goodbye.

"I"ll miss you," Jasper said looking into Alice's eyes.

"I'll miss you too," Alice said pecking, a very surprised, Jasper on the lips.

Jasper walked to our carriage in a daze. Alice and I giggled.

Emmett and Rosalie were kissing each other goodbye. The only ones left now were Edward and I.

"I wonder if I'll see you again," I said to Edward sadly.

"Bella," Edward said lifting up my chin, "you are my best friend and I will definitely be seeing you again. I will always make time to see you. Besides, if you need me, here's my phone number. If you ever want to come over, you know where I live," Edward said with a soft smile.

I smiled back and said, "I guess so. Let's just hope that you don't unplug your phone or anything like that. I will absolutely be putting this phone number to use."

Edward chuckled and said, "Fine by me. Can I have your number though?"

I gave him my business card and said, "All of my contact information is on there."

"Wow, you have a business card?" Edward asked.

"I am in the plant business. All I do is go over to people's houses and give them gardening tips. I also help out with plants and things like that. It's not much. I only work on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. It's a good deal if you ask me," I said.

Edward nodded in agreement.

He hugged me and then kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodbye for now, Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

I went home that night thinking about all that had happened. I met an amazing God (King) and we were now best friends. I hoped to see him soon. I knew that I was in love with him. His personality and looks are hard to withstand. I won't ruin this friendship for my stupid feelings though. I will only be friends with Edward. There is no way that he could love me or like me in return. I just want things to stay the way they, perfect for now.

**EPOV**

I went home that night with a huge smile. I couldn't get Bella out of my mind. She is absolutely perfect. I love her personality and beauty. She only sees me as a friend though. She said so herself. I love Bella and will do anything to make her happy. If us just being friends makes her happy, I will do it. I will gladly suffer just to make her happy. Being her friend, won't be that bad though. I will at least be able to see and communicate with her. I would also be able to hug her. Simple things like this are good enough for me. I just hope that we will stay friends.

**What do you think? I wanted to try to end the wedding. I already have seven chapters all about the weddings. That's a long wedding to me.**

**I deleted my poll. For some reason, it wouldn't show up on my profile. (Thanks to a special someone for telling me.)** **Ugh, I hate it. I have computer issues.**

**Anyways....REVIEW! NOW! Please. :)**


	8. All Alone

**Enjoy!**

**I put up a new poll. I think it works now. It should. Go check it out, please. :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters. I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning with a bounce in my step. I sang and hummed as I made breakfast for my family. I even sang and hummed when I was doing chores around the house.

I could tell that Emmett and Jasper were happy too. I was a bit jealous of them. Alice and Rosalie lived here in the sky, while Edward lived in the Underworld. Emmett, as we all found out later, had Rosalie as a girlfriend and was going to see her tonight for a date. Jasper was going to ask Alice to be his girlfriend later on. He had come to me this morning during breakfest asking for tips. He wanted some tips on his date with Alice. He had one on Friday. It's just four more days until his date with Alice.

I don't get to see Edward. We never made any plans to see each other again. For all I knew, Edward was leaving today and I wouldn't be able to see him again. That is for a very long time.

I was currently folding laundry, lost in my thoughts.

"Bella?" Renee asked.

I looked up at her and waited for her to continue.

"Can you get your brothers. Your father and I have something to tell you all," Renee said excitedly.

I was confused about why but I quickly got my brothers so I could find out.

"What's up mom?" Emmett asked.

"Your mother and I have been looking into having a little vacation. We trust you guys to behave while were gone," Charlie said.

"Oh, well, why is that important? You guys aren't going to be gone long, right?" Jasper asked.

"Um....Actually, were going to be gone for three months," Charlie said.

I could see Emmett and Jasper trying to contain their excitement. I rolled my eyes as Emmett started to bounce up and down.

"We are going to travel the world. You, know, visit a bunch of countries. We'll be gone for three months. We'll come come back and check on you guys. Then, we'll probably go travel the world again," Renee exclaimed with an excited smile.

"When are you guys going to be leaving?" I asked them.

"Uh, we actually have to leave in two hours. We already started making two weeks ago," Charlie said.

"We'll be leaving you with all the house work and all, Bella. There is no arguing about that," Renee said with a stern look.

I gave her a resigned sigh. I really hated house work.

"We're giving it all to you because, well, you seem pretty content today. I mean, you sang and hummed doing a bunch of work today. That means something right?" Charlie asked.

I nodded though I felt differently inside. The only reason I was happy was because I still had Edward in my system. He was going to go away soon, I knew that. When it did, I wouldn't be happy at all. I would go back to despising chores and house work.

Charlie and Renee went upstairs to continue packing.

"Don't worry!" Jasper said sensing my distress, "We'll help you around the house."

"What? I have to help out?" Emmett said bummed out.

Jasper hit him in the back of the head and Emmett mumbled a low fine.

After Renee and Charlie left, Emmett left. All he said on his way out was the time he we should expect him back. Jasper was working and I was home alone. There was anything to do, that I wanted to do, so I was bored senseless.

I sat on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I never noticed before but there were some small cracks at the corner of my ceiling.

All of a sudden, my phone rang. I quickly picked up my small silver phone and looked at the caller ID. I didn't know who it was. I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, Bella. This is Edward, from the wedding," Edward said.

I laughed. How could I forget Edward. He has been in my mind all day long. There was no need for him to remind me of us meeting at the wedding.

"To what do I owe this phone call for?"

"Oh, I was just kind of bored. I'm leaving tomorrow morning and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today," Edward said nervously.

I wanted to say yes but what he said about leaving tomorrow rang in my ears. I frowned. I didn't want him to leave so soon. At least it wasn't today.

"Bella? If you don't want to, that's fine," Edward said.

I realized that I must not have answered yet and quickly replied.

"Oh, yeah. I want to go. I just remembered something. That's all."

"Okay, do you want me to come pick you up?"

"Sure, do you know where I live?" I wondered if Emmett or Jasper had said anything about where we lived.

"No."

"I lived at 272 Lisa Way. It's just the big white house at the end of the block," I said.

"I'll be there to pick you up in twenty minutes tops," Edward said.

I smiled, eager, for our outing.

"Okay, bye Edward."

"Bye Bella. I'll see you soon." I could almost hear Edward's smile as he hung up the phone.

I sat on my mind thinking about Edward for a while until I remembered that I had to get ready.

I put on my white tunic with a golden belt. I slipped on some silver slippers and tied my hair up in a quick and messy bun. I did a quick look over in the mirror and skipped downstairs. **(I was reading my story over and I realized that I never put anything about Bella being clumsy. It's kind of too late to put that in-Bella's not clumsy in this story.)**

I finally reached the last step when the door bell rang. I rang to the doorbell, ridicously eager, and threw open the door.

"Hi Bella," Edward said. Edward was dressed causally-yet manging the runaway model look. He wore a simple pair of black pants and a white shirt. His hair, uncontrollable, was in its messy nature.

"Hi Edward." I wasn't sure what to do next. Edward was the one who answered my question.

He hugged me. I was surprised but quickly hugged him back, not wanting the moment to disappear.

Edward smiled and led me to his carriage. I like his horses. They were both black. The horses were both rare and looked incredible. Gods (and Kings) usually had white horses. I liked the change that Edward had. His carriage wasn't too big either. It was just the right size.

Edward saw me admiring his horses and smiled instantly.

"I'm really proud of these horses. This is Vovo **(Go with me here.) **and Porshe. I was shopping for horses for my carriage and saw these two. They both stood out. I knew I had to have them once I saw them," Edward said explaining while petting both their heads.

"They are quite charming," I said trying to please Edward.

Edward smiled and then opened the door to the carriage. I didn't really like that and told him so. He responded by saying that I was suppose to be treated like a lady.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward. I realized that he had never told me what we were doing.

"That is a surprise," Edward said not looking at me.

I pouted and said, "Please?"

Edward turned to look at me and then turned back towards the road immediately.

"I can't tell you," Edward said in a torn voice.

I didn't like hearing his voice like that so I let it go.

"Thank you," Edward said after a minute of comfortable silence. I only smiled and reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"That's what friends are for."

After a while, we reached a carnival.


	9. Carnival Fun

**Enjoy!**

**I put up a new poll. I think it works now. It should. Go check it out, please. :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters. I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.**

**BPOV**

My mouth dropped open as I saw the carnival. I turned to look at Edward who had a look of nervousness and expectancy.

"Is going to the carnival okay?" Edward asked worriedly, when I didn't say anything right away.

I quickly closed my mouth and said, "You brought me to a carnival! I'm so excited. Let's go right away."

Carnivals rarely were around. You never knew if they were around either. Since carnivals were rare, not everybody knew about them. You never knew when they would be around. I had only been at one other carnival. I was only a little girl then. I was excited to be able to go. It was like a once in a life time opportunity.

Edward opened my door before I could. I didn't bother scolding him because I was too eager.

Edward laughed as I half ran and half skipped to the ticket booth.

"You seem eager," Edward commented as he bought the all day passes.

"Edward, this is the second best gift that you could give me. Don't think you can go around and buy me gifts now, though! I don't like it when people buy me gifts. It's unnecessary," I said babbling on.

I took out my purse and was about to pay Edward back when he pushed my purse away.

He ignored the look on my face and said thoughtfully, " What is the best gift that I have given you? I don't remember giving you anything."

I smiled up at him. How could he not know the simple, yet best, gift that he was giving me right now? Edward is intelligent but can be extremely unperceptive about things like this.

"The gift you give me is your presence. You didn't have to invite me out today. You could have spent the day with your family," I said blushing. I didn't like revealing my feelings to other people. It's embarrassing to me.

Edward stopped walking and stared at my face. He shook his head after a couple of seconds and mumbled something under his breath. I wondered what he was saying but decided that I shouldn't pry in his business.

"Where do you want to go first?" Edward asked.

"I don't know where to start!" I exclaimed bouncing up and down in the process.

Edward smiled a crooked smile at me and pointed at the spinning cups.

"Do you want to go there first? It's the closest around here," Edward suggested.

"Sure."

I walked gaily towards the ride with Edward close by my side.

We stood in line, waiting for out turn to on.

"I don't think the wait will be too long. This ride isn't that long," Edward commented.

I nodded and said, "What do you want to talk about in the meantime?"

Edward rubbed his chin and said, "I know tons about you. You know a lot about me. I don't know much about your family though."

"There's not much to know about. Charlie and Renee are on vacation right now. They decided that they want to travel the world. Emmett is obviously on a date with your sister right now. He's a big goof ball but can be very protective over me. Jasper, too, is protective of me. He's more of the calm and collected person in our family. All of my grandparents are dead. They died from people not believing in them any more." **(I know, it's like Tinker Bell. I like it though so back off!)**

"That's sad -the part about your grandparents. Esme is motherly. Carlise is wise and calm and collected also. Rosalie is pigheaded. Alice is a shop-a-holic."

I grimaced at the last bit. I didn't like shop-a-holics. I like shopping but I just don't like to go crazy over shopping.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. Concern and worry covered his face.

"I just don't really like shop-a-holics. No offense to Alice or anything. I just don't like to over do the shopping."

Edward chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Tickets please," the ticket collector said.

"We have all day passes," Edward said while showing the ticket collector the passes.

"Come on in," he said.

Edward asked me which cup I wanted and I told him to pick. We argued over it a little until we finally decided on a purple cup. We got into the cup and waited for the ride to start.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes!" I yelled. "Oops....I think that was too loud."

Edward chuckled and said that it wasn't.

"You're my best friend. You are entitled to say things like that. I definitely said it too loud," I said. I really wanted to say boyfriend but I knew that it wasn't true. It would never come true. In my mind, however, I called him my boyfriend. I wouldn't say that out loud though. Edward might be freaked out and won't want to be my friend anymore.

"I didn't say that just because you are my best friend. I did it because it was the truth and I wanted to. I didn't just say it because you were my best friend," Edward said. It looked like wanted to say more but he didn't. Something was holding him back. I didn't ask though. This, once again, was not my business.

**EPOV**

I felt slightly sad that I couldn't tell Bella my true feelings. It would ruin our friendship. I quickly pushed those thoughts back. I didn't want to become depressed today. Today I want to make Bella happy. I want her to have a great time I also want to spend my last day with her.

My family was a bit sad when they found out that I wasn't planning on spending my last day with them. That is everybody but Rosalie. She already had a date with Emmett. When Emmett came over, I gave him the talk. I wasn't planning on telling Bella what happened later. Right now, I wanted her to be happy and focused on the carnival rides.

"Are you guys ready for the ride to start?" the ticket collector asked.

Bella and I cheered.

"Okay, the ride will start...now!"

I looked at Bella excited face and smiled. I was glad to see her happy. I was going to miss her when I moved back home.

The ride started slowly at first, then started to revolve faster. Bella squealed as we almost hit another cup. I laughed throughout the whole ride. It was hilarious to see Bella on the ride. The few hair strands that were loose were waving and her hands were clutching the pole in the middle of the cup. Her knuckles were almost white but she looked so happy. It really was a sight to see.

When the ride ended, Bella turned to look at me. Her face was flushed with excitement.

"I haven't been on that ride since I was a little girl. It might seem silly but it really was fun to me."

"It's not silly. I was having fun too. Besides, we aren't the only ones having fun," I said point at an old man that had just gotten off the ride, like us.

He was practically bouncing with excitement. His wife, by the looks of it, had to lead him away from the ride with a cucumber on a stick.

Bella laughed. She grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I want to eat a sweet ambrosia cucumber on a stick. Can we go?" she asked.

"Sure. You don't have to ask for my permission by the way," I said seriously. I didn't want her to think I was her father or anything. It would be terrible if I was. I just couldn't imagine me like that.

Bella nodded at me. She then skipped towards the food huts. I realized that as she walked, purple freesias popped up under her feet. I had never noticed that before. I guess it was because I was to busy looking at her instead of feet or ground.

I strolled towards Bella.

"I'll have the hut special," Bella said.

"Okay, that will be 2 crystals," the lady at the counter said. **(Crystals are money in this world. That's why the Cullens are rich. Edward is King of the Underworld. Jewels, gems, crystals, and etc. grow in the ground. Everything in the ground is Edward's. He owns it all.)**

I took out my bag of crystals before Bella could and paid for the food.

"That isn't fair. It was my food so I should pay for it," Bella said glaring at me.

"Nonsense. I invited you out. I am entitled to pay for everything. I want to. Please Bella. I'll be leaving soon. This is something simple that I want to do for you," I said, begging for Bella to understand and let it go.

I saw Bella's resolve fade rapidly.

"Fine," she muttered under her breath.

She didn't look happy. I didn't like that. I wanted to make her happy again.

I cupped her chin with my hand and lifted her face. I stared into her eyes and she stared back, slightly sad and guilty.

"Please don't be sad," I said. I could almost feel the sorrow I was feeling show in my eyes.

Bella smiled and said, "You make me feel all better Edward Cullen." She hugged me and I hugged her back. We were interrupted by the lady at the counter tapping our shoulders.

"Your food has been ready for five minutes now. I tried to get your attention but it wasn't working," she said.

Bella blushed a bright pink. She grabbed the food and we walked towards a table. Bella was still a bright pink after she was finished eating.

The rest of the time we spent at the carnival past by the blink of an eye . All I knew was that it was fun. My time is always spent enjoyably with Bella. It was almost dinner time and I knew Bella would be getting hungry. I had the perfect plans for dinner. I lead Bella into the carriage and petted my horses before we left. I only hoped that she would like what I had planned.


	10. Goodbye

**Enjoy!**

**Remember to check out my poll. =) I was just wondering how many people like my story. I would like it if people would vote. It would give me some insight on my story. **

**Reviews are also terrific. Some people were suggesting things that they want in the story and, if possible, I'll try to put them in there. If you want me to change something, you can send me a message privately or in a review.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters. I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.**

* * *

**BPOV**

When I asked Edward what he had planned, he said it was a surprise. I reminded him that I didn't like surprises but he just cracked a smile.

I looked out the window as we sat in the carriage. I was hoping that I might get a clue of where we were going outside. I didn't get any. I only saw trees, and bushes. The bushes looked kind of dry and I made a mental note to come back sometime. I could fix the bushes right up.

"What are you thinking about so intently?" Edward asked his is sweet, velvety voice.

We had been sitting in a comfortable silence for a while. When Edward broke it, I jumped. I wasn't expecting him to talk.

"Nothing really. It's stupid," I replied, playing with the white seat cushion.

"Nothing you ever do or say is stupid. You can tell me," Edward said looking at me.

I ignored what he said and shouted, "KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!"

Edward jumped, scared, and quickly gave the road his attention.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine. You were just scaring me by looking at me. You didn't even have your eyes on the road. We could have crashed!"

Edward smirked and gave me a quick glance. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. This wasn't funny. We were in a serious situation and he is _smirking_ at me! Edward could tell that I was angry and quickly pulled the carriage over.

"Bella don't be angry. We couldn't have crashed. This horses are specially trained. I don't have to watch over them. They do fine without me. They know when I'm not watching and when I am. They know that they have to pay extra attention to where they are going when I'm not looking. You don't need to worry." Edward was begging me to understand. It looked like he was about to go down on his knees. That is not a good thing.

I realized that I might have over reacted and quickly mumbled an okay. I just didn't want anything to happen to Edward. I could care less about me but if something happened to Edward and I could have stopped it, let's just say that I would not be okay.

Edward lifted up my chin, which I had subconsciously tilted down. He put two fingers on my face and tried to make me smile. I laughed. He was just so funny. He was trying to make me smile by forcing my mouth into a grin.

Edward smiled at me and said, "That's the face I like to see."

I swatted at his arm and Edward directed the horses again.

"Were here," Edward said after a while.

I looked up and realized that we, indeed, were there. There was a big wooden sign that said _Singer_.

Edward came to the door and opened it for me.

"You know that you don't have to always open the door for me right?" I asked him.

"I know. I want to though. I was raised a gentlemen."

"I can tell," I mumbled under my breath.

Edward led me to a giant tree stump, -the table. The chairs were made out of tree stumps. It wasn't too elegant or casual. It was perfect. I loathe gods who took you to fancy places on the first date. It doesn't impress me.

"This is a lovely place," I said as I sat down.

"I agree. That's why I brought you here. I thought that you would like eating outdoors. It's nice out and the land here is beautiful," Edward said staring intently at me.

**Waitor Point of View**

I looked at the couple that just sat down. They looked like a lovely couple. They didn't flaunt their relationship like some gods I knew.

I gave them a couple of seconds to get situated and then glided over to give them the menu.

"Hello, I'm Walter. I am a serving wench and I'll be your waitor tonight. Here are your menus."

I handed them the parchment of paper and looked at the god.

"Do you know what you want to drink tonight?"

"What do feel like having?" the god asked, indicating that I should take her order first.

"Umm...I'll have the honeysuckle nector," she said.

I nodded and turned towards the god.

"I'll have the same, please," he said.

"Okay, I'll get your drinks and be right back," I said.

I glided towards the cooking area and grabbed the honeysuckle flowers. I quickly made they drinks and glided back towards the couple.

"Here you go," I said while placing the drinks in front of them.

"Are you ready to order?" I asked.

"What do you want? I'm paying," the god said.

I watched as the goddess frowned and shook her head.

"No, you payed for the tickets and the snacks. I want to pay for this," she said.

I chuckled inwardly. She sounded like a good person. She reminded me of my girlfriend. I saw the god give me a quick glance and then turn back towards the goddess.

"Bella, I invited you out. How many times do I have to say that? I invited you out so I'm suppose to pay. I get to pay," he said wistfully while taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

"No, that's not fair. Gods are the always asking goddesses out. I will never get to pay for anything with your theory," she said.

"Bella, it's my last day," he said sadly. "I want to pay for this."

I saw the goddess resolve fade immediately. She looked sad also. I would be upset too. If I heard that my girlfriend had only one last day with me.

"Would you guys like a minute?" I asked them. I felt like I was intruding and should leave immediately. I knew that I should have spoke up sooner but now was better than later.

"It's okay. I'll have the corn beef hash with mushrooms. (**I made it up.)**" the goddess said.

"I'll have the butter cococnut bread," the god said.

I nodded and said, "I'll go put your orders in. Your food should be ready in a couple of minutes," I said.

I put the order in and waited to other tables.

**EPOV**

Soon after the waitor left, we put the leaving business behind us and talked about other things.

"So, what was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?" Bella asked.

We had started to ask each other random questions.

"I was eating breakfest with my family here and a goddess came up to us. She asked me for my number. She did it in front of my family," I said blushing. I had no idea why she came up to me. There were plenty of other gods around. It was terrifyingly embarrassing.

Bella smiled at me and rubbed soothing cirles on my hand.

"What was your most embarrassing moment?" I asked Bella. I wanted to change the topic quickly. I barely blush.

"Umm....I was at a school party with Joy. With both of us together, we party hard! Anyways, we were dancing to Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake. Emmett and Jasper walked into the party and saw Joy and I dancing. I swear that their jaws hit the floor. They wouldn't respond to anything. They just kept on staring at me for twenty whole minutes," she said blushing.

I tried picturing Bella dancing to Sexy Back. I couldn't picture it. I could only imagine how Emmett and Jasper reacted. I know that I would be surprised too. Bella doesn't seem like the kind of person to be dancing like _that_.

I smiled at her in reassurance. Our food came quickly after that. We ate while talking about a bunch of things. It seemed like both of us weren't ready to say goodbye. We were trying to stuff a bunch of conversations into one dinner date. It isn't really a date but I like to think of it like that.

After dinner, I paid. Bella paid the tip even though I protested. She won by using _very_ powerful puppy dog eyes. I couldn't resist them.

I drove Bella home in the carriage slightly slower than I usually drive. I don't like to drive slow but we both wanted to prolong the moment. When we reached her house, I walked Bella towards the door.

"I guess this is goodbye," Bella said sadly.

"This, of course, isn't goodbye forever. I'll come visit you. One day, I'll get you to visit me!" I said.

It is highly unlikely that Bella would want to visit the Underworld. Nobody did. That's why I liked it there. It was quiet and private. There wasn't anybody there to bug me. Now, though, I didn't like it. It made it unlikely for Bella to come visit.

"Maybe I'll visit you a lot sooner than you think," Bella said, surprising me.

"I would be fine with that," I replied.

We stalled a little longer with mindless chatter until we heard a bang inside the house.

"That's Emmett," Bella said. "I better get going."

I nodded and pullled Bella in for a hug. We hugged for a minute and then I pulled away. I kissed her forehead gently.

"I think you should get going," I said.

Bella nodded and said goodbye one more time. She opened the door to the house and walked inside. I walked back towards my car sadly. I love Bella and to not be around her for so long is due to be agonizing.

**BPOV**

I walked to my room sadly. I love Edward dearly. I know that it will be torture to be away from him for so long. I have no idea when he's going to come visit again. I don't even know when he is leaving tomorrow. The subject of leaving never came up. We both avoided it like a big plague. It will be agonizing without him. I don't know what I'll do.

* * *

**Remember to review and check out my poll! **

**How was this chapter? **

**I hope you enjoyed. I put in the waitor's point of view to see what the couple looks like outside of their little bubble.**

**Yours truely,**

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	11. The Day

**Enjoy!**

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters. I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke up at the crack of dawn with sunshine flowing through the window. I squinted at the bright light. I faintly heard birds chirping outside my window.

I yawned and stretched. I wasn't ready to leave yet because I never finished packing -and because of Bella. I had spent the whole day with Bella yesterday. When I got home, I was too exhausted and anguished to finish packing. I'll have to do it before I leave today.

I got up slowly and walked towards my water basin. I turned on the silver water faucet and splashed my face with cool water. It helped me wake up slightly. I took a quick bath and got ready for the day. Today was due to be a long_ day_.

**BPOV**

"Bella! Wake up!" Emmett whined.

I groaned and turned towards Emmett's voice.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled. I didn't want to get out of bed. It wasn't worth it. Edward won't be here anymore. He's leaving today.

"I just wanted to tell you that the house is on fire. I don't know how to put it out," Emmett said.

I shot out of bed like a bullet shoots out of a gun.

"Where's the fire?" I demanded.

Emmett laughed.

"Ha! I tricked you. I'm good. I thought that would wake you up," Emmett said.

"Leave her alone," Jasper said as he walked into my room.

I glared at Emmett. This is a terrific day. This is the day I have to become the woman of the house hold, Edward leaves, and my annoying brother decides to scare me out of my bed.

"I'm going to kill you," I said in a threatening voice.

I'm normally a non-violent person but today I'm not up for his games.

Emmett blanched. I could tell that he was scared. I never threaten anybody. I was completely serious and he knew it.

"Sorry!" Emmett yelled as he ran out of the room.

I made sundew plants sprout up with long vines that wrapped around Emmett.

I made sure that the sticky substance that sundews have didn't touch Emmett. I just wanted to scare him a little. If it touched him, he'll be stuck for a while. Those plants might even eat him.

"Bella...I didn't know that you had it in you," Jasper said shocked, staring at Emmett who was currently struggling.

"Never under estimate a goddess," I told Jasper and Emmett.

"I'm sooo sorrry Bella! I didn't mean to. I just wanted to get you up to tell you that I'm hungry. I'm really, really sorry. I can make breakfast for myself," Emmett said continuing with his pleas.

I looked at him and sighed. I realized that I had gone to far. I shouldn't be taking out my pain and anger out on Emmett. He was just acting like his usually self -childish and thoughtless.

I made the plants go back into the ground so that they released Emmett.

"Thank you," Emmett said.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I over reacted," I said.

Jasper sent the soothing and happy feelings at us both. I smiled at him gratefully.

"I'll take care of breakfast. You can rest. Go take a walk or something. It's a bit cloudy outside but it should be okay. If it starts to rain, come home," Jasper said.

I nodded. Jasper is a great brother. He's can be very mature and caring at times. This is one of them.

"I think I'll go out for a walk," I said.

Jasper smiled and nodded.

I walked back into my room and changed. I didn't feel like taking a shower so I just splashed some water on my face. I looked at my reflecting in my basin of water. I looked tired and worn out. I put my hand in the water and made small waves in the water. I don't like seeing my reflection. There's nothing good to look at.

"I'm going out!" I called before I walked outside.

"Kay," I heard Emmett call.

"Bye," Jasper said.

I took a deep breath when I went outside. It was nice and cool, like usual. I walked around for a couple minutes but quickly got bored. I decided to go to the land where the humans live. I haven't been there in a while. I could tend to some trees and dried plants when I'm there.

I walked quickly to the portal gods use to go to land. The portal is located in the far corner of Pufflin Park. I took about twenty minutes to get there but it's well worth it.

The portal is in a big stone arch way. Not many people come here. Gods and Goddess are too busy doing other things. They prefer to work in the sky. I picked the spot where I wanted to land, Forks, Washington, and walked through the portal.

I appeared in the woods. I smiled. I really like it here. There is a bit too much green and rains too much sometimes but Forks has the best moss.

I walked up towards a roting tree trunk and put my hand against. It instantly healed and was as good as new.

All of a sudden, I heard a branch crack behind me. I whipped around and came in contant with a beautiful goddess. She was practically glowing in happiness.

"Hello, I'm the Goddess of Love. My name is Natalie. You can call me Nellie," she said.

* * *

**Review and check out the poll!**

**Was this a winner or a keeper? **

**I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. I was busy.**

**Yours truely,**

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	12. Nellie

**I hope you like this chap! :)**

**I have a new story. It's a one shot. It's a poem about Eclipse. Check out! Pretty please :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters. I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_All of a sudden, I heard a branch crack behind me. I whipped around and came in contact with a beautiful goddess. She was practically glowing in happiness._

_"Hello, I'm the Goddess of Love. My name is Natalie. You can call me Nellie," she said._

* * *

**Nellie POV**

I saw Bella finally appear and heal a tree trunk. I had been waiting for her. Today I was going to make some action happen.

I am the Goddess of Love. I don't make people or gods fall in love. The love is between the couples. I just make the couples act upon their love.

Bella and Edward are a strange couple. They are both in love with each other but are too afraid to do anything about their love. They are blind to each other's love. Everybody notices it but them. It's quite silly.

My mission today was to talk to both of them. If I didn't, they might both crack. They are both walking on thin ice. Their love is extremely pure. It will be a love like no other. If Edward and Bella get separated to far and for too long... that might as well be the end of them both.

I walked forward and a branch cracked when I stepped on it. Bella turned around startled.

"Hello, I'm the Goddess of Love. My name is Natalie. You can call me Nellie," I said introducing myself.

**BPOV**

I was surprised when she spoke. It's very rare to see the Goddess of Love. If you do see here, it's usually about something important. She tends to stay hidden from everybody.

I wondered why she was here but could find no reason. I am in love with Edward but he doesn't return those feelings. She can't do anything for our relationship.

"I'm Bella, the Goddess of Nature. I have power over plants, as you might have seen," I said.

Nellie walked towards me so I could see her better.

"Indeed I know. You should be more hidden with your power. If it were a mortal, it could have been dangerous. You never know if it is one that believes in you," Nellie said in a strict but kind voice.

"Thank you for your advice. I will take it to the heart," I replied while folding my hands in my lap as I sat down on a log, "To what do I owe your presence?"

"I have vital information for you. You must not tell anybody about this information until it is time," Nellie said confusing me.

"How will I tell when it is time?"

"You will know. Your heart will tell you. It's not too hard after it happens," Nellie said.

I was completely confused now. I have no idea what information she has to tell me. I wonder what has to happen to me before my heart speaks to me. That is, at least what I think she meant.

I nodded.

Nellie sat down next to me on the log. As she sat down, she looked gentle and graceful. I was a bit envious of her beauty, gentle touch, and gracefulness.

She looked into my eyes for a while. It looked like she was contemplating something. I knew better than to interrupt her.

"I know that you have a great amount of love in you. Your love and the one who loves you back will join to make a love like no other. It will be the most powerful love that anyone has ever seen. They will mistake your first of love for something else. Something bad, terrible in fact. During your journey of love, somebody will perish. I can not tell you whom but just know that someone will. It will, however, not be your fault or the one who loves you back," Nellie said finally, in a hushed but serious tone.

"I understand," I said.

I had a quick thought of why Nellie knew these things but knew that it was out of my place to ask. I quickly put this thought to the back of my mind. This is a gift to me. It's the gift of knowledge.

Nellie is here to warn me. She is trying to warn me about the bad that will come out of the good.

"I hope the best for you. I must go now. I have business to attend to," Nellie said.

"Thank you," I said while shaking her hand.

Her hand was warm through the white lace glove she wore.

After we were done saying our goodbyes, Nellie glided gracefully away.

I walked around the woods for a while pondering the new information. As I walked, I healed and tended to plants around me.

**Nellie POV**

I sighed a quiet breath of relief as I left Bella. I almost backed out of telling her back there.

I can only hope that she will use this knowledge for good.

When I was shaking her hand, I used my magic on her. It will force her, subconsciously, to act upon her love. Now all I have to do is talk to Edward.

**EPOV**

"Bye mom. Bye dad. Bye Alice. Bye Rosalie," I said as hugged each of them.

"Bye! We'll miss you," Alice and Esme said together.

I put my bag of belongings in the carriage and turned around.

"If you have any troubles with Jasper or Emmett, call me. I'll come up and take care of them," I said.

"Edward!" Alice and Rosalie yelled as I jumped into the carriage and sped off.

I laughed despite my sadness. I didn't really smile much -let alone laugh, since I woke up.

To get to the Underworld, you have to go to the Land of Mortals. Only my family and I know where the entrance to the Underworld is. The entrance is in a small town called Forks. Forks is in Washington.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Somebody asked earlier on about the Goddess of Love. I decided to put it in here. I hope it's okay. It wasn't originaly in my plot line.**

**I thought it was good to have Nellie's point in view. It tells you why she is there and more about the relationship of Bella and Edward.**

**Yours truely,**

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	13. Possible Danger

**I am now presenting....Chapter 13, -or is it 12?**

**I have a new story. It's a one shot. It's a poem about Eclipse. Check out! Pretty please :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters. I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Ahh," I sighed. I am finally in Forks.

On my way to the portal, I was having an inner battle with myself. I wanted to see Bella one last time but I would probably never be able to leave later on. I had gone through the portal very reluctantly.

I was currently directing my horses through a discreet dirt road in the forest when I suddenly heard some body's thoughts.

_"I wonder if this will work."_

I stopped the horses and a goddess stepped out of the trees. Her golden hair was curled neatly around her shoulders and she wore a long light pink gown. She was beautiful but not as beautiful as Bella.

"I'm Nellie, the Goddess of Love. It's a pleasure to meet you King Edward," she said.

I was surprised at this. Not many people know who I am. I tend to stay in the Underworld so not many people have seen me. If they have, they have no idea that I'm the King of the Underworld.

I knew better than to ask how she knew who I was though. It's rare to see, -nevertheless meet her.

"It's nice to meet you," I responded politely as I got off the carriage to stand in front of her.

It's rude to not talk to her face to face. I didn't want to upset Nellie and I was raised as a proper gentlemen.

My horses stared intently at the goddess. Horses have thoughts too so I tuned into their thoughts.

_"I think she's safe. She won't hurt our master. I wonder what she wants though," my horses thought._

I petted each of their heads quickly before giving Nellie my full attention.

"I'm here you tell you some vital information. You have to swear that you will not tell a soul what I am about to tell you. You can, however, tell one person. You'll know later on who that person is. Your heart will tell you when. Don't question me, just go with it. You don't understand now but you will later," Nellie said in a hushed tone.

I nodded confused. I had no idea that the Goddess of Love could see the future.

"I, Edward, solemnly swear not to repeat your words to anybody until the rightful time comes," I said with my right hand up.

Nellie smiled at me.

_"He's funny. I don't think anybody has ever done that before. Everybody always just say that they swear," Nellie thought._

I looked at her curiously. She thought I was funny. I thought this was serious business.

"Are you having fun reading my thoughts?" Nellie asked when she saw my face.

"I'm sorry," I said guiltily.

"It's okay. I understand. Now back to business, you will have a love connection with someone. This connection will be like no other. You and your other partner, your other half, will fight many battles together. It will be a tough one. You will fight through it all together though, with love. Combined, you both have the most powerful love in the universe. It could even possibly be the entire galaxy. Someone will perish during the fight. It shall not be your fault, nor the one who loves you back. You must understand that," Nellie said.

"I understand," I said.

"Good," she replied.

I hesitated before I asked, "Can you tell me who my other half is? I know it is out of my place to ask but...could you tell me?"

A part of me hoped desperately that she would say Bella. Another part hoped that she wouldn't say in case it wasn't Bella.

Nellie hesitated.

I listened to her thoughts.

_"Oh, I want to tell him so bad. I can't though. It could ruin the future. I'm already breaking the rules right now. Darn it! Stupid rules. Everything would be easier if there were no rules. I hate rules," she thought._

I laughed internely. She thought I was funny? She's the funny one.

"I can't tell you," Nellie said with a poker face.

I nodded.

"I kind of expected that answer," I replied.

"I have to go now," Nellie said, holding out her hand.

I shook her hand. I could feel the warmth of her hand through the glove she wore.

Nellie suddenly turned around and disappeared.

I made my way back to the carriage and contiued toward the entrance to the Underworld.

I was about twenty minutes into the journey when I heard crying. It sounded a lot like Bella. I quickly got out of the carriage and ran towards her voice. Her voice leaded me deep into the woods. I kept following her voice hoping to get to her soon.

My heart pounded as I ran. I wondered if something was wrong. If she was hurt and I could have been there earlier. That would break my heart. I could only hope that she was somewhat okay.

* * *

**Good chapter or not?**

**I forgot to describe what Nellie looks like so I decided to do that in this chapter. I hope that's okay.**

**I was in a happy mood. That's probably why this chapter isn't as serious as it should be.**

**I love getting reviews...hint hint. ;)**

**Your very happy author,**

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	14. Together At Last

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**I promise you all that Bella and Edward's relationship will start developing soon.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters. I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. That's all Stephenie's work.**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_I was about twenty minutes into the journey when I heard crying. It sounded a lot like Bella. I quickly got out of the carriage and ran towards her voice. Her voice leaded me deep into the woods. I kept following her voice hoping to get to her soon._

_My heart pounded as I ran. I wondered if something was wrong. If she was hurt and I could have been there earlier. That would break my heart. I could only hope that she was somewhat okay._

* * *

**EPOV**

I ran and ran until I saw Bella. She was sitting on an old stump. Her hair was slightly messy but she still looked beautiful. I saw that she had no cuts. It didn't look like she was in pain but I was still worried.

"Oh, Bella," I whispered as I gathered her into my arms.

"Edward," Bella whispered as she hid her face into my shirt. Her right hand gripped my shirt as if her life depended on it. Her sobbing had stopped and she was softly crying into my shirt.

"Are you hurt?" I asked. That was the most important thing to find out first.

Bella shook her head against my chest.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was upset that Bella was crying but I was glad that she wasn't harmed.

I rocked Bella against my chest and whispered soothing words into her ear. I wanted to ask her what happened but I didn't want to nosy. If she wanted to tell me, she could tell me on her own time.

A few minutes later, Bella stopped crying. I ran my hand through her hair. It was silky and smooth. I relished the feel of her hair around my fingers. It was so soft.

"Come on let's go," I said as I carried Bella bridal style towards my carriage. I followed the sound of my horse's thoughts.

**Horses POV**

"Where is he?" I said.

"I don't know Lady. **(The horse's names are Lady and Man.)** I know as much as you do," Man said.

"I'm really bored. There's nothing to do but wait," I said.

"I love you but please stop complaining," Man said.

"I'm just sick of waiting. Aren't you?"

Man gave me a look.

"I _am_ bored. Let's just relax and wait. At least were not running," he said.

I huffed and gave out a big neigh.

"I hate waiting. It's boring," I replied.

Man sighed.

"I hope he comes back soon. I don't know how much longer I can take of this," Man muttered under his breath.

**EPOV**

"Where are we going?" Bella asked. Her voice was hoarse as she spoke.

I felt a bit of grief as I heard her voice. Her throat is probably dry and rough. She needs to drink some water.

"First, we are getting you some water. Then, we are going to my carriage," I said.

I strained my ears. I could faintly hear a river following. I walked quickly towards the sound of water. The quicker the sooner.

"You can put me down. I can walk on my own," Bella said though she still clung to my shirt.

"I want to carry you," I said staring into her eyes.

Bella met my gaze and nodded reluctantly.

"Enough talking now. You need to rest your throat," I said.

**BPOV**

I nodded.

My throat hurt too much to argue.

Edward carried me towards a small stream. He set me down gently on a freshly cut log and went picked out a large leaf.

I watched Edward as he moved. I had so many questions for him._'What are you doing here? Aren't you going to ask me why I was crying? How did you find me? Do you truely care for me? Aren't you suppose to be in the Underworld? I love you, do you love me? What are you going to do with that leaf? Do yo have feelings for me?'_ I wanted to ask him but my throat was burning.

I poked Edward as he made his way to the stream. He turned around and raised his eyebrow. He looked funny. I wanted to laugh but I shouldn't be getting distracted. I pointed at the leaf with a question in my eyes.

Edward's eyes followed the direction I was pointing.

"I am making a temporary cup for you to drink out of," he explained.

I opened my mouth in an 'ohhh' motion.

Edward smiled and shook his head. He made his way to the stream and bent down. I watched as his arm muscles flexed as he folded the leaf and scooped up some water. He walked back to me lifted the leaf to my lips.

"Drink up. I'll get you some more when you finish this," he said.

I drank the water in the leaf greedily.

"I can hold the leaf myself you know," I said. Edward has already done so much for me. This is another unnecessary thing he's doing for me.

Edward went back to the stream and got more water. As he walked he said, "It might spill if I let it go. It's better if I hold it."

I thought about that and sighed. I guess he was right. He's always right though. It makes me feel insignificant sometimes. His intelligence, beauty, and flawlessness against me. Me, the plain, ugly, ordinary girl. **(Bella doesn't think she's good enough for Edward. She has low selfesteem.)**

Edward came back and lifted the leaf to my lips again. I, again, drank the water greedily. My throat was burning anymore. It was starting to feel much better. A little bit more water and I should be good.

"Do you need anymore water?" Edward asked.

"I don't need anymore water," I said while taking the leaf out of his hands "from you. I can get the next one myself."

Edward sighed as he watched me get my own water and drink from it.

"You should let other people help you. You don't have to be your own parent. Let me take care of you Bella," Edward said, staring intently into my eyes, as I sat next to him.

"Why should I?" I wished desperately that he would say that he liked me.

"Bella," Edward said, taking my hands into his own. I looked down at our hands. Our hands fit together perfectly. It was like we were made for each other. "Look at me."

I looked into Edward's eyes. His eyes were filled with a deep emotion. I couldn't tell what but it made me uncomfortable. The emotion in his eyes were very intense and I wanted to look away. At the sometime, however, I couldn't look away. Edward's eyes were captivating. They were deep, emotional, green pools.

"Bella, I....love you. I understand if you don't feel the same. I am okay with you running away from me in fear. I care about you because I love. You are the most gorgeous, intelligent, selfless, funny, interesting, and captivating Goddess I have ever met. There's much more but it would take forever to list those," Edward said with thick emotion. I could feel the emotion of his words as he stared into my eyes.

I started crying softly. I couldn't believe this! This whole entire time I was worried about nothing. He loved me. I wanted to yell it out. I wanted the whole world to know.

"Bella! Please don't cry. I understand if you don't ever want to see me again," Edward said trying to dry my never ending tears.

"I'm crying of happiness. I love you too! I could never leave you. You, Edward, are the love of my life," I said.

Edward's eyes filled with surprise.

"You....love me?" Edward asked.

I laughed and nodded.

Edward crashed his lips to mine. The feel of his soft lips against mine was an out of this world experience. His lips tasted like heaven. I could never get sick of that taste. We kissed until we were both out of breath. The second his lips left mine, I missed them.

"I love you," Edward said as he put his forehead against mine. He stared into my eyes while hugging me to his chest.

"I love you too," I said. I pushed my lips against his for a quick peck.

Who would have thought that today I would confess my love to Edward? I was exstatic but a part of my brain was nagging about what Nellie said. I knew I could tell Edward about what Nellie said because my heart knows it. I love Edward. He is my other half.

The only problem is that we have many battles to fight. There will people who disapprove of this relationship and I wonder if I can take it. For now, all I can do is hope.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Is this a good chapter or not? I would love to hear what you all think.**

**I thought it would be interesting to put the horse's point of view in there. Do you think it was a good idea or a bad one?**

**I want to tell you guys ahead of time that I won't be able to update during the first week of August. I'll be going out of town and I won't have computer access. Sorry.**

**I hope that's okay.**

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	15. What Now?

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the late update. Like I said in my last chapter, I went out of town. I just got back so I hope you all understand. I had no internet access.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters. I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. That's all Stephenie's work.**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Who would have thought that today I would confess my love to Edward? I was exstatic but a part of my brain was nagging about what Nellie said. I knew I could tell Edward about what Nellie said because my heart knows it. I love Edward. He is my other half._

_The only problem is that we have many battles to fight. There will people who disapprove of this relationship and I wonder if I can take it. For now, all I can do is hope._

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe that Bella loved me back. I felt like I was floating in my own happiness. I was also a little mad. Bella had loved me all along. I was just to stupid to act upon my love. I finally get the courage and it turns out that she loves me back. I don't know why I was so scared to admit my feelings.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when Bella tapped me on the shoulder.'

I smiled down at her and said, "What's the matter?"

"I've was calling your name. You weren't answering. I had to tap your shoulder. You looked like you were deep in thought. Are you okay?" Bella asked me concerned.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about us," I reassured her.

"What are we going to do next?" Bella asked as she played with my fingers. I watched her nimble fingers on mine. They fit perfectly together. Our hands fit together like a pair of gloves and hands. They were made for each other.

I thought about Bella's question. _What were we going to do next?_ We can't sit here all day long. I have to get back to the Underworld. I have a job down there. I haven't been there for a while already. I really should be getting back. Bella wouldn't want to go with me though..._would she?_

"Bella...how would you like to visit the Underworld? It's getting late. I don't really want to leave you. If you don't want to go, I'll go up with you," I said.

**BPOV**

I was shocked at what Edward said. He was willing to go up with me. I was more than willing to go with Edward but I was also worried about Jasper and Emmett. They would be worried about me. I had to get word to them. There's no way to get word to them, though, without going back up. The only thing to do is talk to a god who can deliver the message.

"I would love to go to the Underworld. Let's go," I said.

Edward didn't up though. He sat and stared into my eyes.

"What's wrong," I asked concerned. Maybe he changed his mind and didn't want me to go with him.

"I didn't think you would say yes. Not many people would want to visit the Underworld, -let alone sleep there," Edward explained.

I sighed a breath of relief. He wasn't regretting anything. That's good.

"I do want to go. I just have to do something really quick. You can start walking back. I'll catch up with you," I said.

Edward nodded in understanding. He knew I wanted some space. I didn't want Edward around for what I was doing next. It would be extremely strange.

I watched as Edward walked away for a while. When I couldn't see him anymore, I knelt on the ground and looked towards the setting sun.

"Mike, the God of the Sun, I ask for a favor. I hope that you will tell my brothers, Jasper and Emmett, -Gods of Warriors and war, that I am safe. I will be accompanying King Edward to the Underworld. I am going with my own free will. I hope that you pass these words on. I would really appreciate it," I said staring earnestly at the sun.

I knew Mike during school. He was always chasing after me. I had always politely declined. He would always be willing to do anything for me. I knew that so I did not doubt that he would do this favor for me. He always followed me around at school like a lost puppy. I don't like using Mike, -not that I ever have, but this is important.

**Mike POV**

Bella didn't need to tell where she was going. I already knew. I had been watching her since she started crying. That stupid god, Edward showed up. He started to comfort and touch Bella. I didn't really like that. She shouldn't be touched like that. I should be the only one able to do that.

I love Bella but I didnt' know if I should tell her brothers. I don't like this Edward. He must have Bella under his control or something. If not, that means that Bella actually loves him. That is just absurd. She can't love him. She just can't. If she does, I can't even think of the thought. It's too horrid.

I know what I can tell them. Bella will love it. I will save her from this evil Edward. It shall be done.

I laughed at my own intelligence and headed towards the Swan household.

* * *

**Good Chapter or not?**

**I couldn't update because I was out camping. I hope nobody is too mad at me. **

**Your author,**

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	16. The Cullen Family House

**This is the Underworld chapter people! I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything Twilightly.**

* * *

_**Previously In Mike's POV:**_

_I love Bella but I didnt' know if I should tell her brothers. I don't like this Edward. He must have Bella under his control or something. If not, that means that Bella actually loves him. That is just absurd. She can't love him. She just can't. If she does, I can't even think of the thought. It's too horrid._

_I know what I can tell them. Bella will love it. I will save her from this evil Edward. It shall be done._

_I laughed at my own intelligence and headed towards the Swan household._

* * *

**BPOV**

I looked out the carriage as we got closer and closer to the Underworld. I reveled in everything. I am floating on Cloud nine right now. A simple flower made me want to sing out loud. There was currently a song stuck in my head. I couldn't get the song, _I Just Call You Mine_ out of my head. **(This song is really good. It's by Martina McBride. You should look it up. I thought this song fit Bella's relationship with Edward perfectly. Go check it out!)** It just kept on replaying. I thought it fit this moment perfectly though.

I looked down at my left hand. It was entwined with Edward's. It's getting dark and I was getting kind of tired. All of the crying and excitement from today can really take a toll on you.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked. He took a quick glance towards me then back to the trail.

"I-I was just thinking that I'm getting kind of tired." I said hesitantly. I wasn't going to admit that I was tired but quickly changed my mind because I didn't want to lie. I've seen many relationships fail because the couples lie to each other. I didn't want that to happen to us. IF our relationship does happen to end, it won't be because of me. Edward is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would be idiotic to ruin our relationship.

"Well, were almost there," Edward said as I glanced outside. I noticed that we were no longer in Forks. We must underground right now. How could I not notice when we went underground?

"It will only take a few minutes to get to my house. I'll show you your room then I'll have to leave. I'm sorry," Edward said flashing me an apologetic face, "I'll have to take some rounds around my kingdom. I also have to go to the office really quickly to make sure everything is running smoothly."

"That's okay. You are a King. You have a lot of things to do. I understand. You don't have to worry," I said ending his babbling.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked.

I thought about his question. I actually hadn't been thinking about my hunger. Now that Edward has mentioned it, my stomach grumbled quietly. I blushed, afraid that Edward could tell how hungry I was.

"Yes, you don't have to worry about me though. If you have groceries in your kitchen, I can take care of myself," I said. I don't want to bother Edward. It seems like he has a lot of things to do.

"Don't worry. I can cook. I'm famished. I have to eat also, so I will whip up something for us both to eat before I leave," Edward said.

"You don't have to cook. You seem like you have a lot to do. I'll cook," I said.

"Bella, I am the host. You are the guest. I refuse to let you cook. You're tired and hungry. I can't allow you to cook," Edward said sternly.

I sighed as Edward pulled up in wooden shed. It was a bit small and there was hay on the right side of the barn.

"This is where the horses stay," Edward explained as he helped me out of the carriage.

I nodded as I looked around a little closer.

Edward walked towards the horses and took off their reins. **(I think that's what they're called. Correct me if I'm wrong.) **

"I'll be back with some water in a little bit," Edward told the horses.

"Can they understand you?" I asked.

"Yep. They have their own language but they understand ours pretty well. They also have thoughts. I can read their minds. It's actually quite surprising what you can learn from a horse," Edward said as he petted the horses.

"That's interesting," I said.

Edward nodded as he steered me out of the shed and towards his "house." His "house" actually looks like a mansion. It was huge. There was no front lawn or anything like that. It was just a giant beautiful house with grand steps and a patio. There wasn't much to the patio.

Edward smiled sheepishly and said, "I don't get any visitors at all, so there isn't much to look like."

I smiled reassuringly at him walked towards the grand house. The dirt on the ground wasn't great. I took off my shoes and walked towards the house bare-foot.

Edward stared as the ground where I stepped and then looked towards me. The ground was now more healthy. Flowers and grass sprung up where I stepped.

"It's just something I do. I can't control it. The only time that things don't sprout out of the ground is when I'm wearing shoes," I explained.

"Amazing," Edward said thoughtfully as he put his arm around my waist. "You are absolutely amazing. I don't deserve you."

"I'm not having an impassive argument with you, Edward," I said.

Edward chuckled and shook his head as he unlocked the door. He opened the door and made a welcoming gesture.

"Welcome to my house or the Cullen family house," he said.

I quickly slipped on my shoes and walked into the house. I gasped as I took in the surroundings. **(I'm not going to describe the house. Just imagine the house that Stephenie Meyer described.)**

**EPOV**

"Do you like it?" I asked nervously as she took in her surroundings.

"It's beautiful," she said looking at me. "It is a bit dusty but it seems like a wonderful place to live in. I would love to live here," she said.

Bella blushed as she realized what she said. I took her hand in a comforting gesture.

"I'll make sure to tell my mother and Alice. They decorated this place. I don't have much sense of style. They did it all. All I did was follow their directions as they told me where to put everything."

"Well they did a terrific job," Bella said eyeing the house again.

I nodded in agreement.

"Let's get something to eat," I said as I steered her towards the kitchen.

Bella gasped as she saw the kitchen. She immediately ran towards the counter and inspected the kitchen.

"So...you like to cook?" I asked. It was almost funny watching Bella move gaily around the kitchen so adamantly.

"I....ummm.....have a passion for cooking," she said.

"I can't wait to taste your food one day," I said.

"Maybe I could cook for you right now," Bella said in a sly voice.

I shook my head as I got out the ingredients for sticky rice wrapped in banana leaves.

I immediately started cooking. Bella watched, almost fasinated, as I prepared the food. I finished quickly and put the wrapped rice in a steam pot over a hearth. **(I think that's what they would use.)**

"That should be done in about ten minutes. Do you want to pick a room to sleep in and get an official tour of the house?" I asked.

I wasn't sure about the sleeping arrangements. I didn't know if Bella would want to sleep in the same room as me or in a different room. I decided to offer a different room just in case she didn't want to. Better safe than sorry. She didn't object to my offer anyways. That should be a good sign, right?

I took a deep breath of air when Bella wasn't looking and started to give her a tour of the house. **(You all know what the house looks like. The only difference will be the piano and Edward's room. Edward will also have an office room.) **I hesitated at my room.

"Is this your room?" Bella asked.

I nodded as I opened the door. Bella walked inside with wide eyes.

* * *

**What do you think? Is this story boring you? **

**Does anybody think I should give this story up?**

**Flames are welcomed. **

**Your author,**

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	17. Prisoner

**I would like everybody to know that I will keep writing this story. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything Twilightly.**

* * *

**BPOV**

When I walked inside of Edward's room, I gasped. It was so clean and organized...and clean! I looked around his room amazed. I have never seen any God's room that was this clean before. They are usually huge slobs. Emmett's room is covered in all of his stuff. It's amazing to get out of his room alive. Jasper's room is filled with army stuff. He has battle plans and positions layed out all over his room.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

I looked at him. He thought that I didn't approve of his room? I took another quick glance at his room, -taking everything in. Was there something out that I'm not suppose to see? I looked around but couldn't see anything out of place. It looked a like a normal room, -as normal as it gets for Edward of course.

"There's nothing wrong with your room," I said shocked. "Your room is exceptionally clean and organized. Emmett and Jasper's rooms aren't nearly this clean."

"Uh, it's probably just because I'm never really in my room. I just sleep in here. I am usually working so....I don't spend much time in here. I usually work in my office and stay there during long hours of the night-" Edward babbled.

"I understand," I said interrupting him.

I walked towards his bed stand. It was made out of rowan wood. I ran my fingers through the wood. Rowan wood is rare and Edward has some sitting in his bedroom! I healed some rotting parts of the wood so it was good as new. His bed was covered in silk sheets. I longed to touch them but quickly withdrew my fingers. Edward would probably think I was strange.

"I love the way you look so happy your helping or healing plants. It's like you're in your own little world," Edward murmured as he kissed the top of my head.

My heart jumped as I realized how close he was. I turned toward his chest and leaned on him.

"I want the room across from yours," I said without hesitation. I wanted to be as close to him as possible. Edward hadn't offered his room which made me happy yet sad. I wasn't sure if I wanted to sleep in the same room, let alone bed, as him. I was bit upset that he didn't want me in his room. I know that we just confessed our love to each other but it makes me wonder.

"Okay. Here-" Edward said as he handed me some clothes and a silver robe, "you can change into these clothes when you go to bed. I"ll take you shopping tomorrow."

I raised my eyebrow at this. Shopping? Here? He has got to be kidding me. We are in the Underworld and they have stores?

Edward saw my question gaze and laughed.

"The ghosts here love to shop. It's one of their favorite past times. They wanted to go shopping so we made many stores here. Nobody but you and my family knows though," Edward explained.

I nodded in understanding. I guess when you're dead you have nothing much to do. Shopping would be the last thing I would want to do when I'm dead. I'm not such a big fan of shopping.

"Would you like to freshen up before we eat dinner?" Edward asked.

I nodded.

"There's a bathroom over there." Edward pointed towards a room that I didn't notice was by his room.

I walked towards his bathroom, curious as to what I would find.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella walk into the bathroom. As soon as she was inside, I raced to the wash room. There I got out some fresh sheets and blankets. They were a subtle green and would go great in the room. I raced toward the room across from mine and set out new sheets and blankets. I threw the old ones and the floor as I fluffed the pillows. I quickly picked up the sheets and blankets and ran back to the wash room. I threw them into the wash basin.

"What am I forgetting?" I asked myself. I thought quickly and then realized I forgot about the clothes I gave to Bella. I ran back into my room and grabbed the stuff I gave to Bella. I walked across to the other room, hoping that Bella wouldn't notice that I was slightly out of breath and flushed.

I set the clothes and the robe neatly on the bed and walked back into my room just in time.

"Did you hear something?" Bella asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

I knew what she was talking about. She was probably talking about the noise I made as I ran back and forth to the rooms.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I hoped that she would drop it.

"I heard a strange noise while I was in the bathroom," Bella said.

Bella, of course, didn't do as I expected.

"That sound was probably me. I was getting you some clean sheets and blankets," I said. It wasn't all a lie. The noise was me and I was getting clean sheets and blankets. She doesn't know that I was running around trying to do it before she came back out. She doesn't need to know how eager I am to impress her.

"Oh, thanks. You didn't have to do that," Bella said as blushed. She looked at her feet, trying to hide her blush.

I walked towards her and titled up her chin.

"Your blush is beautiful. Don't ever try to hide it from me. I love it when you blush," I murmured.

This made Bella blush even deeper.

"Didn't you say something about dinner?" Bella asked.

"I guess I did," I said, allowing Bella to change the conversation.

We walked downstairs and I took out the sticky rice. I unwrapped the rice from the banana leaves and put the food on plates. I took out some wooden spoons to eat with and placed one one ach plate. I took the food to the table and set one of the plates in front of Bella.

"This is sticky rice. Have you ever had it?" I asked as I took my own seat.

Bella shook her delicate head and said, "I've had other kinds of rice but never sticky."

"It's good. My cooking probably isn't that good though. I'll understand if you don't like it," I said. I hoped desperately that she would like it though.

Bella took a bite of the rice and chewed tentatively. I waited anxiously for her response.

"It's really good," said Bella.

"Thanks, but I don't think it's that good," I said taking my own bite of food.

Sticky rice is exactly what it sounds like. It's sticky rice with other things inside. Mine has pork, mushrooms, and a little bit of Chinese vegetables.

We ate the rest of our food in silence. When we were done, Bella went upstairs to sleep. I went to work.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I walked into the big white and green building that I own. I opened the door with my password, my voice.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

The door opened with a slight creak. I stepped inside and sighed. It's time to get to work now. There's no more relaxing until I get home.

I started walking towards my office when Jeremy floated out.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," he said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Edward? Mr. Cullen is my dad," I said with a groan. Jeremy has been dead for seven years. Since he died, he worked for me. I need an assistant and was the only one who signed up for an interview. Naturally, he got the job.

"I keep trying. Anyways, 125 people died while you were gone. You have to fill out the paper work for all these people. I'm not certified to do that. Sorry," Jeremy sighed apologetically.

"It's okay. I knew that before I left. What did you get done?" I asked.

"I directed the new spirits and ghosts to the Plasma hotel. I got everybody to sign their request forms. I signed off on a couple of them. A young ghost had unfinished business so I let him go back up to the human world. He has to tell him wife where the all the key to all their savings are."

"That's good. If you didn't let him go up there, his family would go poor. What's next?" I asked as I sat down at my desk. I made a signal for him to sit down. He did as he was told and continued talking.

"An old woman spirit, wanted to be a rabbit. I suggested something else but she insisted. She was a good woman while she was alive so I followed her wishes."

"Good."

"Umm...I did a few other ones. You can read about it yourself if you want to. The files are right here," Jeremy said as he handed me a stack of folders.

I groaned internally.

"All right. Where's the paperwork?"

"It's right over there." Jeremy pointed towards a giant stack of paperwork. This time, I groaned out loud.

"You can go home now," I said as I stared at the huge stack of paperwork.

"Thanks. You can call me if you need anything," Jeremy said as he left my office.

I sighed and started to fill out some paperwork. I worked quickly. The faster I finish, the fast I can see Bella. I knew she was sleeping but I still longed for her presence. I am intoxicated by her. I"ll admit it. I could never get enough of her presence. I need Bella like I need air to breathe.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when Jeremy burst through my door. His breathes were coming out in huge gasps. Alarm flew through me as I saw him. There must be something wrong. I stood up immediately and listened to his thoughts.

_"I have to warn him! I can't breathe though! Come on! Breathe! Take deep breathes. This isn't working!! Hurry up before it's too late!"_he thought. I stopped trying to read his thoughts. They wree too frantic. I wouldn't be able to get a straight thought from him until he calms down.

I was becoming more worried by the second.

"Calm down," I said in my most soothing voice. "Take deep breathes," I said calmly. I was desperate to know what was wrong but I would never know if he didn't calm down.

Jeremy took three long breathes then burst out frantically, "King Aro, King Cauis, and King Marcus are here. They have come with an army along with their wives. Gods and Goddesses are following them. They demand that you give back the prisoner!"

It took me a second to process all of that.

If the three kings and their wives were here, it would mean something big. The wives never go out on official business like this. They demand that I give back their prisoner? I don't have any prisoners. The Underworld isn't some dungeon! If I don't give them what they want, however, they could kill me.

"Where are they?" I demanded.

"They are marching to your house at this very moment," Jeremy said. Bella's at the house!

I ran out of the building and straight to my house. I ran faster than I did in the woods. I didn't know how I was going to protect her from any army of gods. I just know that I had to. That's all that matters now. I'll die to protect her. All I can do now is run faster and hope to get there in time.

* * *

**I will keep writing this story. The only thing is that somebody doesn't really like my story. The other thing is that some people think that my story is becoming boring. I'm sorry for disappointing you guys. I hope that this chapter helps make up for that. I'm also sorry for alarming so many of you. **

**Just in case you don't remember, Jeremy, a ghost, is Edward's assistant. **

**I want to recommend a story. It's called _The Game of Love_. It's by _Edwardcullenlover954_. You can get to this story in my favorite stories list. It's about Bella, Alice, and Rosalie being in a band. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are the opposing band. It's not a bad story. She also has a sequel to the story. You should read her first story first though.**

**This is a little note for Amazing-Abbie. Thank you for your review. You made me feel a lot better about my story. **

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	18. Together We Stand

**I WILL KEEP WRITING THIS STORY!**

**Thank you to all of the encouraging reviews I got about me writing this story. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_I ran out of the building and straight to my house. I ran faster than I did in the woods. I didn't know how I was going to protect her from any army of gods. I just know that I had to. That's all that matters now. I'll die to protect her. All I can do now is run faster and hope to get there in time._

* * *

**BPOV**

I was sleeping when I felt a tickle on my nose. I yawned and opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything at first, my eyes hadn't adjusted yet, but when they did, I was surprised. I was surrounded by plants. It was almost like a cage.

I gasped as I took everything in. Plants of all kinds, trees, flowers, weeds, were all around me.

I touched a white lily, the closest to me, and spook in a gentle voice, "What is going on?"

I watched as a bunch of leaves flew onto the bed and formed words.

_"You are in danger."_

I gasped in alarm. I surely must be reading it wrong. I reread the message several times until I was sure that the message was right. My face paled.

"What danger?" I whispered. My hand was still on the flower. I quickly took it away. I didn't want to hurt the flower.

_"Others are coming for you."_

I shivered as I read this. Where is Edward? I wanted to call out to him but realized that he must be working. I sat up in the feathery bed and locked my knees together with my hands. I sat there, rocking back and forth. I didn't know what to do. I had to do something. I suddenly remember what Nellie said. She had said that dangers and difficulties would come upon us. I didn't know that I would be in mortal danger! I hadn't even considered such dangers.

I suddenly heard a door slam downstairs. I held my breath and waited. If I was quiet enough, maybe nobody would know that I was here. I heard some loud banging on the stairs. I realized that it was somebody running upstairs. The god tried to open my door but the plants blocked the doorway.

"Bella! Open the door! It's me Edward!"

I quickly made a downwards motion with my hand and the plants stopped guarding the door. The door flew open and Edward, in all of his glory, flew in.

He stood there a second, just staring at what I was surrounded by. He snapped out of it when he saw my worried face.

"Down, please," I said to the plants. The plants disappeared back into the ground.

"What's going on?" I whispered with a tremble.

"The three kings and their wives are coming. They have brought an army of warriors. They want me to give up some prisoner. I have no idea who," Edward spoke frantically.

I gasped as I took this all in. The wives never come out on official business!

"Well, you tell them that you don't have a prisoner, can't you? That will solve everything," I said hopefully.

Edward held me in my arms. I watched as his muscles flexed around me.

"I love you and I don't want to lie to you," Edward took a deep breath, "They could kill me if I don't give them what they want."

I shivered with fear. They couldn't kill Edward, maybe if we could just talk to them. There has got to be a way!

"Bella, there's something I have to tell you," Edward stated nervously.

**EPOV**

I knew that I had to tell Bella about Nellie. I just don't know how. She probably won't believe me.

I took a deep breath as Bella squeezed my hand encouragingly.

"Go ahead. Tell me," Bella encouraged me with a small smile.

"You probably won't believe me but I saw the Goddess of Love, Natalie-"

"I believe you!" Bella exclaimed.

"What?"

"I saw her too. She came up to me and talked to me."

"She did the same for me. What did she tell you?" I questioned.

**BPOV**

I thought back to the meadow.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I know that you have a great amount of love in you. Your love and the one who loves you back will join to make a love like no other. It will be the most powerful love that anyone has ever seen. They will mistake your first of love for something else. Something bad, terrible in fact. During your journey of love, somebody will perish. I can not tell you whom but just know that someone will. It will, however, not be your fault or the one who loves you back," Nellie said finally, in a hushed but serious tone._

_"I understand," I said._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**EPOV**

I listened to Bella's encounter in amazement. Nellie went to her too? This must be important. She was trying to get us together.

I made a silent prayer to Natalie.

_"Thank you Nellie, Goddess of Love. You have brought us together and warned us of the future, of what is occurring now. I owe you a favor."_

"Do you think that I am insane?" Bella questioned.

I shook my head and laughed as I hugged her to my chest.

"I believe you. She pretty much said the same thing," I murmured in her hair.

_FLASHBACK_

_"It's okay. I understand. Now back to business, you will have a love connection with someone. This connection will be like no other. You and your other partner, your other half, will fight many battles together. It will be a tough one. You will fight through it all together though, with love. Combined, you both have the most powerful love in the universe. It could even possibly be the entire galaxy. Someone will perish during the fight. It shall not be your fault, nor the one who loves you back. You must understand that," Nellie said._

_"I understand," I said._

_"Good," she replied._

_I hesitated before I asked, "Can you tell me who my other half is? I know it is out of my place to ask but...could you tell me?"_

_A part of me hoped desperately that she would say Bella. Another part hoped that she wouldn't say in case it wasn't Bella._

_Nellie hesitated._

_I listened to her thoughts._

"Oh, I want to tell him so bad. I can't though. It could ruin the future. I'm already breaking the rules right now. Darn it! Stupid rules. Everything would be easier if there were no rules. I hate rules," _she thought._

_I laughed internally. She thought I was funny? She's the funny one._

_"I can't tell you," Nellie said with a poker face._

_I nodded._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Bella stared at a spot on the wall with a thoughtful expression.

"I think she was trying to warn us," she turned towards me. "We have to work together. Let's go face the gods and goddesses together. We can face the Kings as long as we stick together."

I hesitated, "You should stay here while I go outside."

I let go of her and stood up.

"I'm going with you! Nellie said that we have to stick together so lets do it."

I sighed. She was right, as usual. Nellie had said that we should stick together. That we could over come any obstacle as long as we were together.

"Let's go then. I can hear their thoughts. They're almost here," I said holding out a hand.

Bella took my hand and stood up. She took a deep breathe and we walked outside to face our fate. I turned towards her once we reached outside. I could feel Bella shaking with freight. I pulled her towards me for a quick kiss. Her lips met mine and we battled a small war of own. Her mouth, the taste of strawberries and everything good, frantic against my own frantic one.

"I love you," I panted once we parted.

"I love you too but this isn't the end," Bella said determined.

I wasn't as confident but I nodded anyways. I heard the sound of shouting and hooves from the distance. They were getting closer and closer. I pushed Bella behind me slightly as the Kings marched up with the army behind him.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Is this a good chapter? **

**I'm sorry that I've been updating kind of late.**

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	19. You're Dead Meat

**I have some Emmett point of view in here and more. I want the point of view from the people who think Edward has a prisoner.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**EmPOV**

I growled as I saw Edward push Bella behind him. Bella looked frightened. She shivered as she saw as approaching.

I couldn't believe it when Mike had told us that Edward had kidnapped Bella.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Emmett! Jasper! Please come outside. I have graves news about your sister!" Mike shouted._

_I raced outside. I had just come home from my date. I realized that Bella wasn't home and had called out to Jasper. Jasper came out from his study. _

_"What's wrong?" he questioned while he tried to calm my emotions._

_"Bella's missing! I can't find her anywhere. I was going to ask her for some advice on my date and she wasn't in her room. I looked all over the house!" I replied frantically._

_Jasper's face paled and I instantly got hit with Jasper's worry and concern._

_"She went out for a walk this morning. I thought she had slipped inside quietly. It's all my fault! I should have noticed," Jasper yelled to himself._

_"I didnt' notice either," I said as I patted Jasper's back frantically. I had to do something. _

_I was about to call on my warriors and armies when I had heard Mike yelling._

_Mike went to school with Bella and I often heard her complaining about him to Joy._

_"What happened to her?" I said at the same time that Jasper said, __"Where is she?" _

_"She's been kidnapped!" Mike cried. "I could do nothing. Edward, King of the Underworld, sprung up from the ground and snatched her. He said something about keeping her all to himself."_

_I denied this at first. I saw how Bella and Edward reacted at the wedding. They obviously were attracted to each other._

_"It could be true," Jasper whispered._

_I whipped my head towards him. _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Edward kidnapping Bella. He had this kind of cynical smile when I said that I loved Alice in my mind. He probably didn't like that I loved his sister. Then, he was sad at the wedding. I wasn't sure why until we left. When we left, Edward felt a strong sorrow as he drove farther and farther away from Bella. He had a strong desire to be with her," Jasper whispered as he leaned against the willow tree in our front yard._

_I blanched. _

_"You must take action! Tell the Kings and their wives! Bella asked me to give you this news before she disappeared beneath the ground," Mike exclaimed._

_I nodded as I sounded my whistle to call all warriors and armies to come forth._

_END FLASHBACK_

**JPOV**

I growled. I could feel that Bella was slightly scared but she had some hope as we drew nearer.

"I'm coming for you baby girl," I thought as I led the warriors on.

**BPOV**

"Are you okay?" Edward asked quietly.

I gave a slight nod against his shoulder.

I watched as King Aro, Marcus, and Cauis stomped up. I couldn't help the shiver that went through me. They looked so fierce and ready to fight. I was afraid that Edward and I wouldn't be able to convince them. I had a bit of hope though. Edward and I are together. That's the important part.

The three wives showed up behind the Kings, heavily guarded. I stiffled a gasp. I knew they were coming but it was surprising to see them anyways. I felt a pang of sympathy of Joy and Marcus. They've just gotten married and they can't celebrate their honeymoon in peace. That must be terrible.

Behind the Kings and Queens were an army of gods and goddess. I saw Jasper and Emmett standing side by side. They were both dressed for battle. I felt a wave sadness. They looked angry and ready for battle. Did they really intend to do this in front of me? I was their own sister and they insist on killing the man I love? There must be something wrong. We have to get things sorted out.

"Surrender the prisoner!" King Aro shouted.

"I don't have one," Edward shouted back.

"Don't lie," Emmett growled stepping forward. I walked in front of Edward.

"Get back Emmett," I pleaded as Edward pushed me back behind him.

"Please stay behind me. I don't want you to get hurt," Edward whispered against my ear.

"Emmett won't hurt me," I murmured back.

"We are here to protect you Bella!" Jasper said as he held Emmett back.

I could feel the confusion cover my face. I looked at Edward. Edward had on a blank face but I knew him enough to see the confusion in his eyes.

"Bella! Are you harmed?" Joy cried as stepped forward. I watched as her guard pulled her back.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Let the goddess come with us without any resistance and we'll lower your punishment," King Cauis said.

"You should consider yourself lucky. You'd be dead if we left you in the hands of Jasper or Emmett," King Marcus said.

"I have committed no crime!" Edward shouted.

"You have kidnapped Isabella Swan. I would consider that a crime," King Aro stated.

I could feel Edward's and my jaw fall down.

They thought that Edward kidnapped me? That's impossible. Why would Edward kidnap me? I asked Mike to tell...Mike!

I growled.

"STUPID! IDIOTIC! GOOD FOR NOTHING! UGH! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" I ranted.

Everybody turned to me confused and surprised at my out burst.

"MIKE GET YOUR FAT UGLY BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!"

* * *

**Winner or loser chapter? Is anybody getting excited, bored? What?**

**Sorry for the late udates. Life's been kind of hectic.**

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	20. Court

**I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_They thought that Edward kidnapped me? That's impossible. Why would Edward kidnap me? I asked Mike to tell...Mike!_

_I growled._

_"STUPID! IDIOTIC! GOOD FOR NOTHING! UGH! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" I ranted._

_Everybody turned to me confused and surprised at my out burst._

_"MIKE GET YOUR FAT UGLY BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!"_

* * *

**BPOV**

I waited a minute. Mike didn't come. Everybody waited in silence, watching curiously.

"What is going on here?" King Aro asked, breaking the silence.

"Mike-" I said before I got interrupted by Carisle.

"We must settle all these problems in court. They has obivously been a miscommunication. I have given you the entrance to the Underworld. Now you must attend court to settle this case. It is in the law of the gods. If I give you a favor, it is your duty to return a favor for me," Carisle explained.

**CarislePOV**

I was surprised when the Kings showed up at my door. They had said that Edward kidnapped Bella. I knew that was impossible but I couldn't do anything about it. I told them where the Underworld was and then looked up ways to get out of this mess.

Alice was not shocked. She saw this coming and she said she had something planned already.

"I've called a judge," Alice had said.

Rosalie was angered. She despised Bella. I knew it was immature and unreasonable but I didn't say anything. I just knew that I had to get to the Underworld.

Now I'm here. I just hope that this all works out.

**EPOV**

I smiled internally. Carlise is a genius! Of course, we can go to court and settle this. This way, I have a fair chance of surviving and getting out of this without punishment. I have commited no crime. If King Aro, Marcus, and Cauis gave me my sentence, I would be dead before I got a chance to explain. They are not men to be reasoned with.

"Court! Do you have a sentencing court here? And if you do, how are we to know that the judge will be fair?" King Cauis prodded.

"Because, I shall be the judge," Queen Eleanor, the kings' mother said.

Everybody bowed to the ground as we saw here. Queen Eleanor is fairly old. She rarely leaves the palace.

Everyone treats her with respect. She is one of the oldest Goddess in the world. She is also the most reasonable, mature, and wise goddess.

"King Edward, where is the court house?" Queen Eleanor asked.

I kept my head bowed as I answered, "It's by the main office. It isn't to far from here."

I listened to her thoughts.

_"That's good. My feet aren't as young as they use to be,"_ she thought.

I smiled internally. Queen Eleanor is a wonderful person. She never acts like she is above anybody.

"We shall all make our way over to the court now. If there is any nonsense along the way...you'll be dealing with me." Eleanor said in a strict no nonsense voice.

"You may rise," she said.

We all rose and walked towards the court house. Carisle was at the front of the crowd, leading the way.

"Are you okay?" I whispered into Bella's ear as I pulled her towards my chest.

"Mad, but okay," Bella said.

I chuckled. Only Bella could make me laugh during a crisis like this.

"Could you care to explain the Mike thing?" I asked curiously.

"Umm...it's a long story," Bella replied.

"It's okay then. You'll be telling everybody in court anyways. I'll hear the story then," I said.

I felt Bella tense up. I rubbed my hand along her arm, trying to loosen her up. She relaxed a little but not much.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm going to have to go up there in front of everybody! They're going to all be staring at me!" Bella exclaimed.

"Bella, honey, you just yelled at Mike in front of everybody. I don't think it'll be such a big deal," I said trying to comfort her.

Bella was about to reply but we reached the court house. The court house was like a Greek Olympian Palace. It was round and huge. The stones were all white.

"Wow," Bella breathed.

"I know," I murmed before I ushered her inside.

Inside the court house is huge. There is enough room to fit 10,000 people. When we make the sentences for everybody, there are people who like to watch. They sit in the stands for entertainment. The rest of the room is for the people waiting their turns to get a sentence.

I watched as Jeremy made sure that Queen Eleanor was comfortable in the judging chair. She sat down tentatively, her hands resting gently on the arms of the golden chair. Bella and I took a seat near the front by Carisle.

_"Let's hope this goes good,"_ Carisle thought.

Queen Eleanor waited until everybody was seated before she began talking.

"We will know start this court session. I call King Aro to the stand," she said, her voice echoed through the room.

I waited, tensed, for King Aro to be questioned. These won't be easy questions.

* * *

**I know, court. Who would of thunk it? Why would gods have courts? I'm just weird like that. Okay!?**

**What do you think? Good chapter or not?**

**I want to give a shout out to everybody who has put my story on their alert list or favorites. I really appreciate it. You guys make me all so happy. It makes me want to write faster so you can all get your updates. hint, hint ;)**

**Sorry for the late update. I had homework to do. XD**

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	21. Who is Responsible?

**I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**THIRDPOV**

"How are you doing Aro?" Queen Eleanor asked politely.

"Not good," King Aro answered as he grimaced.

"Good, good. Jeremy, please have the witness say the oath of truth," Queen Eleanor said, ignoring King Aro's reply.

"Repeat after me, I King Aro," Jeremy began.

"I King Aro,"

"do pledge to"

"do pledge to"

"tell the truth and display curtesy"

"tell the truth and display curtesy"

"Or"

"Or"

"Die a long and painful death," Jeremy concluded.

King Aro hesitated before he repeated the phrase.

"Excellant, now could you please tell us why you are here," Queen Eleanor demanded.

"I"m here because Isabella Maria Swan. She has been kidnapped by Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" King Aro said, causing a big up roar. Everybody turned towards King Edward and booed.

"Let her go!" somebody shouted.

Everybody watched amazed as Isbella wrapped her arms around King Edward and nuzzled her head into his chest. Everybody gasped. That sure doesn't look like what a kidnapped victum would do.

"It's seems that Isbella has not been kidnapped. She seems rather comfortable in the arms of King Edward," Queen Eleanor observed.

King Aro didn't answer.

"Tell your story. Why led you to believe that Isabella was kidnapped in the first place?" Queen Eleanor continued.

"Emmett, God of War, and Jasper, God of Warriors came to me. They told me that their sister had been kidnapped. Queen Joy, King Marcas's new wife, knew Isabella. She demanded that we retrieve here. That's why we are all here. Along with the fact that Emmett and Jasper would have skinned me alive if I didn't come help. I'm pretty sure that they also would have come anyways," King Aro replied defensively.

There were laughs in the audience, many trying to cover their laughter with coughs.

"Interesting. You may be seated for now. I call Emmett, God of War, to the stand," Queen Eleanor declared.

**EMPOV**

I walked up to the interrigation booth and sat down.

I couldn't get the sight of Bella snuggling into Edward out of my head. Why would she do that if Edward had kidnapped her? The only plausible answer is that she wasn't kidnapped. This whole situation could have been avoided if it wasn't for the Mike god. Stupid god.

I said the oath of truth and waited for Queen Eleanor to interrigate me. She was writing something down, probably notes.

"Okay. Sorry about that. I just have to write down a little memo for myself," Queen Eleanor said earnestly.

I nodded, "It's okay."

"Alrighty then, tell us how you came to know or think that Isabella was kidnapped," Queen Eleanor demanded.

I told her the events that occurred this morning, leaving my date out of course. She nodded with a blank face as I talked.

"So, what your telling me is that Mike, God of the Sun, told you that she had been kidnapped?" Queen Eleanor asked for reassurance.

"Yes ma'ma," I replied.

"You may go back to your seat for now," she said.

I went back to my seat quickly.

* * *

**Winner or Loser? What are your thoughts?**

**I don't like how Emmett is always such an idiot. I thought he should be a bit more intelligent. What do you guys think?**

**I'm sorry that this is a short chapter. I have way too many projects and essays right now.**

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	22. The Truth

**I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_EMPOV_

_"So, what your telling me is that Mike, God of the Sun, told you that she had been kidnapped?" Queen Eleanor asked for reassurance._

_"Yes ma'ma," I replied._

_"You may go back to your seat for now," she said._

_I went back to my seat quickly._

* * *

**JPOV**

I growled. Mike! I could kill him for this. NOBODY LIES TO ME!

"Take a deep breathe of air," I told myself quietly. The emotions in this room were running wildly and I could barely contain them.

"Are you okay sir?" One of my soldiers asked.

I nodded as I kept my gaze on Queen Eleanor. Her face was blank but her emotions were angry and a bit confused.

I watched as Jeremy walked up to Queen Eleanor and asked her a question. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could tell that Jeremy gave Queen Eleanor a spark of inspiration. I envied Edward's powers now. I could be able to tell what they were talking about and what she was thinking. I want justice for what Mike did to Bella. I also want Bella back. I feel so worried for her.

"Umm...Captain Jasper, could you keep your worries to yourself?" one of my soldiers asked nervously.

I almost blushed. I forgot to keep my emotions in check. I quickly pulled my emotions back and smiled apologetically towards my soldier.

"Now, I shall call forth Mike, God of the Sun," Queen Eleanor declared suddenly.

We all watched as she stood in her seat and picked up....a phone?! We watched as Queen Eleanor dialed Mike's number and called him. I wondered if that would even work. He didn't come down when Bella called him. Would he answer the phone if somebody called him?

**BPOV**

I watched shocked and amazed when Queen Eleanor picked up the phone and called Mike. I looked up at Edward's face to see that he looked a bit amused.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Edward looked down at me and chuckled at my expression.

"Everybody in here is wondering why Queen Eleanor is calling Mike. Everybody thought that it would be something dramatic. It's so funny because pretty much every thought in this room is in sync...I'm guessing yours is too," Edward replied amused.

"Yeah, it is. How come she's calling him though?" I asked blushing slightly.

"Bella, you can't reach anybody from the Underworld. Mike didn't hear you when you called him down. The only way you can talk to somebody directly is by a _phone," _Edward said.

"Ohhhh...you mean that I embarrassed myself for nothing?" I asked rhetorically.

Edward answered anyways by nodding. He gave me a comforting squeeze on the waist though. I groaned. Only I can embarrass myself this way.

All of a sudden, Mike appeared in the interrigation seat. My jaw nearly fell to the ground but I remembered that Queen Eleanor can summon anybody she wants just by her voice. Her power is commanding people. She can control others.

"What's going? Where am I?" Mike asked frightened.

"You are in court. Now, you will say the oath of truth," Queen Eleanor said.

Mike grimaced as he said the oath of truth. He didn't really have any choice but that was the only way to get him to tell the truth.

"Now, why do you think you are here?"

"I don't know. I have done nothing wrong!" Mike cried. His arms went up in exasperation.

"You are here for the case of Isabella Swan, an apparent kidnap victum," Queen Eleanor replied annoyed.

"OH! Why didn't you say so?" Mike asked.

Queen Eleanor's eye twitched slightly. She was clearly annoyed with him.

"Mike better watch it," Edward murmered.

"Now, you we were informed that you were the one who told Emmett and Jasper about Isabella's apparent kidnapping. Is this true?" Queen Eleanor asked. You could tell that she was tense and was trying to control herself. She suddenly calmed in front of everybody. Queen Eleanor sighed and smiled towards...Jasper? He must have calmed her down.

"Yes, I did it. What of it?" Mike questioned.

"You had better watch it. You have said the oath of truth which includes being polite. If you cannot be polite, you will die a slow and painful death after we question you," Queen Eleanor growled.

Mike's eyes grew wild as he realized what he had done. He had angered Queen Eleanor the Goddess with the most power.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I really-," Mike got interrupted by Queen Eleanor.

**QUEEN ELEANORPOV**

I really couldn't stand this guy. Whatever relation Isabella has with this man....I'm sorry for her.

"How did you come to know that Isabella was kidnapped?"

"Oh, she told me in code. I'm really, really-" Mike began apoligizing again!

"What did she say exactly?" I asked.

"Uhh...I don't remember exactly. All I know is that she begged me to tell her brothers that she had been kidnapped by Edward. She said that she wanted me to tell them that she was being held captive and she was not okay." Mike replied.

"So, how did she come to tell you all of this?" Mike's story was not believeable at all. I guess that he'll be the first to die a slow and painful death. I sure won't miss him.

"She knelt down on the ground and spoke to the sky," Mike replied.

"Oh, so then Eric, God of the Clouds can be a witness to this?" I asked.

"No, today was his day off. He's at the Blizzard spa resort," Mike replied.

I stiffled a laugh. Eric, God of the Clouds, at a spa resort? That's just too comical.

"So you are sure that Isabella was speaking to you? Was she just talking to herself? Don't you dare exaggerate," I said.

"I'm positive she was speaking to me. She said my name. There was no way that she talking to herself, besides talking to yourself is weird," Mike replied, ignoring my last statement. My nostrils flared. How dare he ignore me?! I am Queen Eleanor, the most powerful of them all.

_'Calm down! You are in front of everybody. You have to try to keep this fair. We are in court right now, Eleanor,'_ I thought to myself.

"Okay then. You may take a seat over there. You may not leave. You might be summoned again. I call Isabella Maria Swan to the stand," I said as Mike got up and moved.

BPOV

Oh, god. It's my turn. I hope I don't embarrass myself. Oh no, everybody staring at me! I hate being the center of attention.

"It's going to be okay. Just tell them the truth," Edward whispered as he gave me a light push towards the interrigation booth.

I walked towards the booth nervously. I sat down on the seat and noticed that the seat was a deep red velevet color but felt nothing like it. The seat was actually quite uncomfortable. I wonder why.

"Good evening, Isabella," Queen Eleanor said, her eyes analying me. I resisted the urge to squirm under her gaze.

"Good evening. I prefer to be called Bella by the way," I replied shyly. I didn't know if it was out of line to say that. I hope not.

Queen Eleanor smiled slightly and nodded.

"Okay, now you have to say the oath of truth," she said.

"Okay," I said.

Jeremey had me say the oath. I noticed that his eyes were deep in thought while he was examining me. I wonder who he is. Edward has never mentioned him before.

"Okay. Now, did you or did you not tell Mike those things that he claimed you have," she asked.

"No, not everything. I admit to saying his name and telling him to tell my brothers something but nothing else," I declared. I was starting to gain confidence now.

"Hmm...okay then could you tell me why you were in Forks, Washington?" Queen Eleanor asked as she tilted her head towards the side.

"I was out for a walk. I do that in my spare times sometimes. I go around and repair wounded plants where the humans live," I answered.

"That's a wonderful thing to do. Now, what happened after that?" Queen Eleanor asked.

I hesitated. Should I tell everybody about my encounter with Nellie?

"I wondered around for a little while. I got upset at one point and started crying. The next thing I knew, Edward, King of the Underworld, was there. He comforted me," I looked into Edward's eyes. I watched as Edward's eyes shined with approval. He too, would not mention anything about Nellie.

"What happened after that?" Queen Eleanor asked.

I squirmed in my seat. I really didn't want to tell everybody in here about what happened next. It was an invasion of privacy. Surely there must be rules against this. If I did tell everybody, Jasper and Emmett would not be happy.

"I umm...well...we..."I stuttered.

"Tell the truth Isabella," Queen Eleanor commanded.

"Umm...Edward and I connected. We ahh...talked and then," I talked in a much quieter voice now, "kissed."

Queen Eleanor's eyebrows went up but she said nothing.

"What?" Emmett and Jasper exclaimed at the same time. I looked down, avoiding their angry gazes.

"SIT DOWN! It is not a crime to kiss someone! I am aware that you both have kissed your own goddesses. If you get angry that Isabella has kissed someone, then she should be getting angry at you both!" Queen Eleanor roared.

I heard Emmett and Jasper sit down.

Queen Eleanor turned to be and told me to continue my story.

"It was getting a bit late so Edward offered to let me stay with him in the Underworld or to go with me back home. I chose the Underwold," I shifted in my seat slightly before I continued, "Before I left with Edward, I requested that Mike tell my brothers where I was and that I was fine. We came back and ate. Edward went to work and then came back. Then all of these other gods and goddesses showed up."

"Edward didn't kidnap you?"

"No, he did not," I responded fiercly.

"Hmmm....could you please tell us exactly what you told Mike? Do you remember?"

I nodded.

_flashback_

_I watched as Edward walked away for a while. When I couldn't see him anymore, I knelt on the ground and looked towards the setting sun._

_"Mike, the God of the Sun, I ask for a favor. I hope that you will tell my brothers, Jasper and Emmett, -Gods of Warriors and war, that I am safe. I will be accompanying King Edward to the Underworld. I am going with my own free will. I hope that you pass these words on. I would really appreciate it," I said staring earnestly at the sun._

_I knew Mike during school. He was always chasing after me. I had always politely declined. He would always be willing to do anything for me. I knew that so I did not doubt that he would do this favor for me. He always followed me around at school like a lost puppy. I don't like using Mike, -not that I ever have, but this is important._

_end flashback_

"You may be seated. I call forth King Edward," Queen Eleanor declared as she glared at Mike.

Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, Mike's really gonna get it now. I won't be opposed to it either.

* * *

**What are your thoughts?**

**I know that I have been writing short chapters. I'm really sorry about that. I hope this chapter makes up for it (2,240 words).**

**Would you guys prefer longer chapters that take longer to update or short chapters than come faster? I'll try to write more. That last week was a busy week for me though. **

**Isabella Maria Swa**


	23. It's Your Turn

**I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy. I have a poll up. I would like everybody to vote. It's concerns this story. I don't have any voters so far so I can't update the story. **

**I know this is a short chapter but I need everybody to vote on the poll for me to update.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"You may be seated. I call forth King Edward," Queen Eleanor declared as she glared at Mike._

_Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, Mike's really gonna get it now. I won't be opposed to it either._

* * *

**EPOV**

I walked towards the booth and glanced at Jeremy quickly.

_'Good luck sir. I hope this goddess is worth it,'_ Jeremy thought towards me.

I nodded.

"Hello, King Edward," Queen Eleanor offered politely as I sat down.

"Hello, Queen Eleanor," I said with my head bowed. This is the proper way to address royalty.

_'Good manners, Edward. You may, however, keep your head up,'_ Queen Eleanor thought.

I nodded and raised my head.

"Alright, we still need you to say the oart of truth. You agree to this of course, right?" Queen Eleanor asked.

"Yes, I will say the oath of truth. You have my full cooperation with this," I said confidentally.

"Good. Thank you. Jeremy, you may begin," Queen Eleanor gestured to Jeremy with a wave of her hand.

I said the oath of truth. I could tell that Queen Eleanor was happy to hear such conviction in my voice.

"Let me see here," Queen Eleanor muttered as she shuffled through her notes.

"Okay, do you confirm Bella's story?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," I responded.

"Could you please tell us what happened when Bella was talking to Mike? Where were you?"

"I was waiting back at my carriage with my two horses, Vovo and Porshe. I didn't really do anything. I was just reflecting on the events that occured earlier on," I replied. That story was true but not entirely. I was debating whether I should check on Bella or not. I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave her alone. I mean, she was in hysterics earlier. I trusted her though so I gave her some peace and space.

"Okay...you are dimissed. Mike, I call you to the stand, again," she said as she glared at him.

_'It's obvious that this big problem is all his fault. I should just end it here but I haven't had this much excitement since.....I actually don't remember. Oh, well. This has to go thorugh fair anyways,'_ she thought with a sigh.

I went back to Bella and sat down next to her. I wrapped my arm around her petite waist as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"How's the case going?" Bella muttered quietly.

"It's okay so far. Queen Eleanor, of course, knows that Mike is quilty. The evidence is very obvious," I whispered into her hair.

"Why doesn't she just end the case then?" Bella exclaimed tiredly.

"She's having too much fun. She also wants to do this fair. I think this is almost over though so don't worry," I replied.

"I"m not worried. I'm tired," Bella yawned as if to prove her point.

"Sleep then. I'll wake you up when it's over," I said.

"Nope. I'm staying awkae for this whole thing. I can't miss Mike getting sentenced to his death," Bella said.

A small smile crept onto my face. Only Bella can surprise me like this. She doesn't do what you expect.

* * *

**Would you guys prefer longer chapters that take longer to update or short chapters than come faster? (poll question)**

**Sorry for the delay.**

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	24. Sentenced

**I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy. I have a poll up. I would like everybody to vote. It's concerns this story. I don't have any voters so far so I can't update the story. **

**I know this is a short chapter but I need everybody to vote on the poll for me to update.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**MIKE POV**

I walked up to the stand calmly. She was probably going to tell me that I'm not guilty. I did the right thing. That Edward is wrong for her. I am the only one she should be with.

Bella and I have always been playing this game. I would ask her out and she would play hard to get. It was kind of fun. I liked the challenge.

I sat down on the seat and nearly groaned. What is with this seat? It's so hard and uncomfortable.

"Mike, with what you said earlier, do you want to change anything...add anything?" Queen Eleanor asked. I looked up at the old hag, she was waiting with expectant eyes. Psshhh, she just wants me to admit I'm guilty so she can go back to her bingo.

"No, I don't. You know, this seat is extremely uncomfortable. Can't you change it?" I asked as I shifted in the chair.

"Do not speak out of turn! I did not ask you about your seat!" The hag screeched.

"Sorry," I muttered sarcastically. Geez, people really need to get more comfortable seats here. I know its for ghosts and spirits but still.

"Jeremy!" The hag muttered angrily.

She seriously has some anger problems. I watched as Jeremy scurried over quickly.

"Yes, your majesty?" he asked.

"Let me see your list of policies when sentencing others. I'm ready to finish this," Queen Eleanor answered quietly. I could hear her but I was pretty sure that nobody else could.

I smiled to myself. She was probably about to tell me that I was innocent and was going to let me go. I would then get to comfort Bella and she would be so happy. I can't wait to be claimed innocent!

"Yes, your majesty but umm....I'm not quite sure where those are. King Edward does all the sentencing and judging so...." Jeremy trailed off as he flashed a look towards Edward.

"Okay, get King Edward to get them for me then," Queen Eleanor said impatiently. I snorted internally. What kind of assistant doesn't know the rules of the court?! Psshhh, I would know all the rules.

**JEREMY POV**

I was turned around and was about to walk to Edward when I saw him stand up. He had, no doubt, been listening to the conversation and was about to come over here himself.

King Cauis raised his hand and Queen Eleanor called on him as Edward left the building.

"Yes, King Cauis?" Queen Eleanor asked. I could tell that her patience was wearing thin. Her body slumped slightly against the chair and her face looked toward King Cauis warily.

"Are you currently aware of the fact that King Edward has just left the building?" he asked snottily.

My face hardened. He was obviously wanting King Edward to get in trouble. The three kings have always been against King Edward. They want to rule the Underworld also but it belongs to the Cullen family.

Speaking of the Cullen family, where are they? I looked around as Queen Eleanor answered King Cauis' question.

"Yes, I am. He is running a little errand for me. You need not worry," she said dismissively.

I noticed Carlise sitting in the corner of the judge area but I couldn't find the rest of the Cullens. They must not be here. I shrugged internally and turned my attention back to the matter at hand.

"I'm sorry. I just thought it was against protocal for all witness victums to leave the court room until dismissed," King Cauis prodded.

Queen Eleanor glared, "I have dismissed him privitely. Now, be quiet. You will not disrespect me!"

King Edward came in at this moment, carrying a large pile of papers, as King Cauis began to speak.

"Yes, mother," he sighed.

"Finally, King Edward. My patience is thin," Queen Eleanor spoke loudly so everybody could hear as Edward stepped towards Queen Eleanor.

**EPOV**

I set the papers down on the desk and sorted them into neat, organized piles.

"These are the papers for closing a judging session," I explained.

Queen Eleanor nodded.

"After each session, you must fill out these forms. These forms are recorded in a huge history book that will be revealed after two years," I continued.

Queen Eleanor nodded as she looked over the forms.

"Doesn't this seem like too much work though?" she asked retorically.

I laughed internally. I had always thought so but it was a family tradition to record all these forms in the great history book.

"You get used to it eventually," I replied.

Queen Eleanor sighed and waved me away with a small thank you.

I went back to my seat. As I walked, Emmett grabbed my arm.

"We will be talking later," he said.

I nodded. I had expected that. I would want to talk to Emmett too if I had thought he had kidnapped Rosalie.

I went back to my seat and ignored Bella's curious expression. She's been through a lot. I'll tell her tomorrow when she has rested.

**MIKE POV**

I straightened up in my seat as Edward finsihed talking to the hag.

"Alrighty then. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. I am ready to declare the final sentence. I find Mike Newton guilty of lying in court, creating a situation out of false pretenses, being obcessive over a goddess, and criminally insane!" she declared.

I gasped. I must of heard wrong. How could I be quilty?! I looked toward the audience. Many had amused but annoyed looks on their faces. How could they find this funny?

"If you are all playing a joke on me, it's not funny!" I shouted.

"Silence! I am not done talking!" the hag growled.

"Mike shall be sentenced to my palace where he will die a slow and painful death. He had lied in court and has said the oath of truth. I had given him an opportunity to change what he had said but he edited nothing," she continued in a loud voice.

How could this be true? I am defintiely not insane. She is the insane one!

"Listen you hag-!" I got cut off as Queen Eleanor had sent guards to seize me. I began running for the door but I had not made it a foot before the guards grabbed me.

"You shouldn't have lied," one of the mumbled to me.

Everybody stared at me as I was dragged out. I ignored them all.

"I have committed no crime! You shall all see. When you find the truth, you shall all die a painful death. Painful I tell you, painful!" I screamed as tried to get away from the guards. None of them lessened their grip and my arms soon became sore.

When I was outside, they threw me into a locked carriage and drove me away to face my sentence.

* * *

**Did you guys notice that Mike thought he was so smart. (Yeah, right.) He thought that Jeremy only needed to know the rules. That wasn't true. He needed a copy of the rules. Mike isn't very smart in this story....if you can't already tell. **

**Would you guys prefer longer chapters that take longer to update or short chapters than come faster? (poll question)**

**Sorry for the delay.**

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	25. Apoligize

**This story is almost over! I'm sad but happy to finish my first story! :)**

**Would you guys want me to write a one-shot of Emmett and Rosalie's date? I could do that. Review at the end!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_Previously: MIKE POV_

_"Mike shall be sentenced to my palace where he will die a slow and painful death. He had lied in court and has said the oath of truth. I had given him an opportunity to change what he had said but he edited nothing," she continued in a loud voice._

_How could this be true? I am definitely not insane. She is the insane one!_

_"Listen you hag-!" I got cut off as Queen Eleanor had sent guards to seize me. I began running for the door but I had not made it a foot before the guards grabbed me._

_"You shouldn't have lied," one of the mumbled to me._

_Everybody stared at me as I was dragged out. I ignored them all._

_"I have committed no crime! You shall all see. When you find the truth, you shall all die a painful death. Painful I tell you, painful!" I screamed as tried to get away from the guards. None of them lessened their grip and my arms soon became sore._

_When I was outside, they threw me into a locked carriage and drove me away to face my sentence._

* * *

**Third POV**

"Okay, now that this situation is solved. I have other matters to attend to. King Edward and Bella Swan, please come up the stand," Queen Eleanor said in a booming voice. We all watched curiously. Wasn't this thing over? Mike was the god who started all of this. What else is there left to do?

King Edward and Isabella walked up to the stand. They both stood instead of sitting but Isabella leaned on King Edward. Her face looked tired and wary.

"I believe there is an apology needed for the both of you. I would like to personally apologize for the inconvenience this has caused you both," Queen Eleanor's kind voice had us all feeling guilty. Isabella looked shocked but quickly covered it with a small smile.

"I agree that it has been quite inconvient but we accept your apology," King Edward said as Isabella nodded.

"It's okay. You shouldn't have to apologize. None of this is any of your fault," Isabella said while lifting her head to look at Queen Eleanor.

Queen Eleanor smiled and shook her head in amazement.

"King Aro, King Marcus, and King Cauis, get up here and apologize to this couple," Queen Eleanor said with an eyebrow raised, -daring them to argue.

All three kings moved hesitantly toward the stand to apologize.

"I'm sorry for the inconvience I've set upon you both," King Aro said politely but with his head slightly down. His eyes were stone hard and held no emotion.

"I would also like to apologize for all that has happened but you must know that this was all done because of Joy's concern for you. She demanded that we come immediately when she heard. It was out of concern and worry that we've come," King Marcus said, looking Isabella straight in the eye.

Isabella nodded.

"I understand your concern and I appreciate it. Please understand that King Edward would never hurt me," she said, she no longer looked tired wary. She now looked fierce and confident. Her back was straight and she looked King Marcus straight in the eyes.

King Marcus said nothing but King Edward's face hardened.

King Cauis cleared his throat and said, "I would also like to apologize for the inconvenience this has caused you. I'm sure that us coming with thousands of soldiers is _your _inconvenience."

"I do not call that an appropriate apology. Apology politely now," Queen Eleanor said furiously.

"No, it's quite alright," King Edward said with his hand raised. "We accept their apologies. There is no need for another one."

Queen Eleanor nodded. "Very well, if King Edward says it's alright then I'll let you go."

"Thank you," the three kings said in union. They left the courtroom and there men followed behind hesitantly.

**EPOV**

I watched as everybody but Emmett, Jasper, Carisle, Bella, Queen Eleanor, Jeremy, and I left the room. I turned toward Queen Eleanor as everybody began to walk up.

"May we retire to our homes? Bella is quite tired," I said as Bella leaned onto me.

"Yes, you may," she said as the others reached us.

"You can get your hands off of my sister now," Emmett declared.

"Noooo," Bella moaned as she grabbed my waist in a tight grip. I loosened her grip and picked her up bridal style.

"It's okay. I've got you. We'll be home soon sweetheart," I whispered into her ear.

Bella nodded sleeply into my chest.

"Queen Eleanor, would you like to spend a night or two here. You could stay in our hotel across the street. I'll have Jeremy arrange it for you," I said politely. I was raised a gentlemen and a proper gentlemen wouldn't make a woman go home this late. It's dangerous, even for a queen.

She nodded. I made a gesture with my head and Jeremy moved quickly toward the hotel across the courtroom. He would arrange that she has a big comfortable suite. If there isn't, she would have to sleep in my house.

"I'll go get the carriage. I'll be right back. Oh, by the way Alice, Rosalie and Esme are waiting in out other house. They weren't allowed to come here. It goes against regulations. Make sure to call them and tell them that they can come home. They're probably worried sick," Carisle said before he made his way out. I nodded. Of course, I was one of the few who helped write the laws of the Underworld.

Jasper sighed at the sight of Bella in my arms. I listened to his thoughts.

_'She loves him. I can tell that. Edward clearly loves her back. I'll just have to accept their relationship. Bella is such a kind person and accepted Alice. It's only fair,'_ Jasper mused. I smiled internally. I was glad that I would have acceptance from one of her brothers at least. I could see that Emmett would be giving me a harder time.

"Would you like to stay in our house during your stay? You would be closer to Bella and we can explain everything to you tomorrow," I said to Jasper and Emmett.

They both nodded in agreement.

"That would be nice," Jasper said.

"It's only fair. We had to come all the way down here and I'm starving. Isn't there any food down here?" Emmett asked looking around.

Queen Eleanor, Jasper, and I laughed. It was a typical Emmett moment.

"I'll have food in my house. You can also order from the hotel," I told them. Jeremy came in at this moment.

"We have a room ready for you your majesty," he declared.

"Thank you," Queen Eleanor replied as Jeremy led her outside to the hotel.

"We'll be having a very long talk about you and my sister," Emmett looked into my eyes after Queen Eleanor left. "After eating...and maybe sleeping first."

I nodded. Carisle soon came back and we all got into the carriage. It's been a long day and all of us were tired. Emmett, being more hungry then tired.

Well, at least Bella is safe in my arms and all of this is over. The only thing to look forward to now is the talk with Emmett and Jasper.

* * *

**The poll is currently tied so...I talked to my friend. She told me to take longer to write a normal sized chapter. I complied. You can still change my mind. The poll is still up and I'm waiting for more people to vote. That would help me decided how to plan my weeks. **

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	26. Okay For Now

**Would you guys want me to write a one-shot of Emmett and Rosalie's date? I could do that. Review at the end!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_Previously: EPOV _

_"We'll be having a very long talk about you and my sister," Emmett looked into my eyes after Queen Eleanor left. "After eating...and maybe sleeping first."_

_I nodded. Carisle soon came back and we all got into the carriage. It's been a long day and all of us were tired. Emmett, being more hungry then tired._

_Well, at least Bella is safe in my arms and all of this is over. The only thing to look forward to now is the talk with Emmett and Jasper._

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up in Edward's arms, smiling. Who wouldn't want to wake up in his arms? I tried to get myself out of the strong hold he had against me but he pulled me back.

"No," he groaned. "It's too early."

I giggled. All of a sudden, last nights events caught up with me. I gasped and fell against Edward. Edward's head lifted automatically.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Edward asked frantically as he began patting my arms and face.

I smiled a small smile. Only Edward can seem funny when he's acting concerned.

"I'm fine. I just remembered everything that happened last night," I explained. Edward groaned and snuggled into me. His head layed in the crook of my neck. He lightly kissed my neck.

"Please don't scare me like that again. We've already been through too much excitement for my taste," he murmured. I nodded in agreement.

"I'll try not to."

"Bella! Edward! I'm coming in. I hear you guys talking so yeah! I know you're awake!" Emmett yelled as he burst through the door.

Edward curled away from and I smiled internally. I could understand why. Emmett would be too keen to seeing his sister snuggling with a god.

"He has perfect timing," Edward whispered to me. I giggled.

"Hey! Stop making my sister giggle," Emmett complained.

"Oh, shush. No come give me a hug!" I demanded. Emmett jogged over and wrapped me in his famous bear hug. Soon, the air was squeezed out of me and I felt light headed.

"Don't you ever do that again. You gave me a heart attack and I was starving! We had to wait for hours before I could come here and eat. Would you like me to die?" Emmett exclaimed. I wanted to respond but I couldn't without oxygen.

"Emmett! Let her go, you're sufficating her!" Jasper called as he came into the room.

"Sorry," Emmett said as he let me go. I took a deep breath of air and fell against Edward. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, I could see the humor behind his eyes.

"I know you guys love each other, I can feel it radiating off of you guys, but I am hungry. I think Emmett is too," Jasper said. We all looked at Emmett. A bit of his tongue was sticking out and he was salivating slightly all because Jasper mentioned food.

"We better go get some breakfast then," Edward said as he got up. He pulled me up to my feet and I knocked Emmett in the head.

"We're going to go eat breakfast. You should come downstairs," I said. Emmett snapped out of it and ran downstairs before any of us who say another word.

"That god is an eating monster," Jasper murmured. Edward and I laughed as we went downstairs.

"Oh, I just remembered. Where's Carlise?" I asked as we reached the kitchen.

"Oh, he's picking up my mother and sisters. They couldn't be here during the trial. It goes against regulations. I was under investigation. Carlise was excused because he was the one who announced a trial. We need to thank Alice though. She was the one of called Queen Eleanor in for a favor. Queen Eleanor would have been the only fair judge," Edward explained.

"Ohh...we'll I guess I'll be paying her back by going shopping..." I said thoughfully.

Edward laughed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Alice is a shop-a-holic."

"I know," I replied grimacing.

"Oh, she can't be that bad," Jasper added. Edward gave Jasper that clearly said, _'Dude she is. There's no doubt about it and I'm sorry that you're stuck with all that shopping.'_

I giggled, "I'll make breakfast."

"Hurry up! I'm hungry," Emmett whined from the kitchen seat.

"Ungreatful god of a brother. I'm supposedly kidnapped and the first thing he wants is food from," I shook my head.

"He cares about you," Jasper said at the same time that Edward said, "He's just really hungry. Give him sometime."

"Sure," I said as I looked through the foods Edward had.

"Do you want some roti for breakfast?" I asked as I turned around

"YES!" Emmett exclaimed as he began bouncing in his seat.

"Jasper," I warned.

Jasper quickly sent some calming feelings toward Emmett before he broke the chair.

"Roti is fine," Jasper replied.

"You don't have to cook. I'll make something," Edward offered as he slid his arms around me from behind me.

"Stop fighting on who's going to cook and just cook something already!" Emmett demanded impatiently.

"I'll make roti," I said as I slid out of Edward's arms. "You made dinner last night."

Edward gave in as I began making the roti. Once I was done, I heaped the food onto plates and passed it out. Everybody dug in and ate.

"This is delicious," Edward murmured as he kissed me on the head. Unfortunately, he did this at the moment that Emmett was done eating, -Emmett was no longer distracted.

"We need to have the _talk_," Emmett said.

* * *

**The poll is tied again! I don't know what to do. You all need to vote more. I have many people who put me on their favorites list and alert list. I never get as many reviews or anything though. It's disappointing. Anyways, please vote. It's tied ten to ten.**

**I couldn't update as soon, again, because I got grounded. I snuck online, got caught, and got grounded even longer. I have just been freed. **

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	27. The Talk

**Would you guys want me to write a one-shot of Emmett and Rosalie's date? I could do that. Review at the end!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_Previously: EPOV _

_"This is delicious," Edward murmured as he kissed me on the head. Unfortunately, he did this at the moment that Emmett was done eating, -Emmett was no longer distracted._

_"We need to have the talk," Emmett said._

* * *

**EPOV**

I groaned internally. I could tell that Emmett wouldn't make this easy. I will take care of Bella but it will be tortous to convince Emmett. Jasper is easier to convince because he could feel the love that we have for each other. Emmett only has passion for food and his family.

"Go upstairs Bella," Emmett demanded as he stared at me.

**BPOV**

I sighed. Emmett is not having the talk with Edward. This is going to be horrible. If I'm not sitting down here, he might threaten Edward. I shook with the though. I've never had a boyfriend before and I have no idea what Emmett and Jasper are going to say.

"No, I want to stay here," I replied stubbornly.

"You should go. This is only going to take a second," Jasper nodded towards me.

"Go ahead Bella. I'll be fine. Go rest and get ready. Carlise, Esme, and the rest of the girls are going to be here soon. Take advantage of the peace and quiet," Edward said as he grabbed my hand.

I nodded reluctantly. Only Edward could get me to do things like this. I pecked Edward on the cheek and gave Emmett and Jasper a warning look.

**EPOV**

After Bella went upstairs, Jasper turned to look at me.

_'I don't want you to think that I don't believe in your relationship. I really do approve of your relationship. I understand that you gods love each other. We just have to set out some guide lines and rules,' _Jasper thought.

"Alright, let's get to business. Do you like my sister?" Emmett demanded.

"No," I replied.

"What?! What do you think you're doing with my sister then? I'm going to kill you," Emmett growled.

"Oh, come on," Jasper groaned putting his head in his hands.

"I don't like Bella because I love her. Our relationship isn't like anybody else's. Bella is my other half. Without Bella, I'm nothing," I declared.

".....Why didn't you say anything before?! You almost made me believe that my sister didn't mean anything to you. Sheesh, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Emmett shook his head in mock disappointment.

I almost laughed. Almost.

"I simply answered your question. You asked me if I like Bella and I don't. I love her," I answered.

"OH, whatever. Stop getting so smarticles," Emmett grumpled.

"Alright, the point is, don't hurt Bella," Jasper stared into my eyes.

I nodded in agreement.

"I promise that I won't," I vowed.

"And, your either serious about Bella or you get out of here. Or in this case, stay away from here. Since you vow that you are serious about Bella, it better stay that way," Jasper added.

I smiled a small smile, "I'm glad that you understand."

"Were here!" Carlise called as he came in with the girls.

"We're in the kitchen," I called back. "I'll be back. I'll just go get Bella," I directed towards Jasper and Emmett.

They nodded but they were too distracted by being able to see Rosalie and Alice again. I jogged up the stairs and into my room.

"Bella?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Hmm," she murmured. She was surrounded by thousands of plants. She looked as if she were meditating.

"Carisle is back with the rest of the girls. There downstairs now," I replied staring at her beautiful, peaceful face.

"Oh," her eyes snapped open as she leaped to her feet. "Let's go see them then....Wait, do they hate me. I mean, they,-" I interrupted Bella.

"No, they don't. If they do, that's their problem. I don't care what other people think of our relationship. All I care about is that I love you," I said.

"I love you too," Bella said as we shared a quick, sweet kiss.

"Let's go," I said as I led Bella downstairs. When we went downstairs, Esme and enveloped us in her arms.

"Oh, are you gods okay? I was so worried. Carisle said that you were exhausted. Are you okay?" Esme blurted.

"Were fine," Bella said as she hugged Esme back.

"Don't worry mom. The court case went by fine," I replied. Esme let go of us and Alice came to tackle us.

"I'm so glad that you gods are okay!" she exclaimed.

"Can't breathe," Bella and I gasped.

"Sorry," Alice giggled.

"Geez, a goddess almost ruins your career and you're all so happy to see her," Rosalie mumbled.

"You stay out of our relationship Rosalie! This has nothing to do with you," Edward growled.

"It's okay, Edward," Bella mumbled. I took her hand and pulled her towards me.

"We know everything that happened. We were **all** so worried," Esme said, stressing the word all.

"Don't worry. Nothing too bad went down," Emmett said.

"What's going to happen now?" Bella asked curiously.

"Well, I'm hoping that you'll move in with me," I replied.

Bella's beautiful brown eyes, widened in shock for a second. Soon after, her eyes filled with affection. A large smile graced her face and she jumped into my arms.

"Of course! I love you," Bella said as she pecked me on the face.

"Bella....what about your Emmy Bear?" Emmett asked pouting.

"I love you but....I want to be with Edward. You will always be my Emmy Bear. I'm sure that I'll come visit you often," Bella replied while giving Emmett a large hug.

"I hope that you haven't forgotten about your 'Chill Pill'," Jasper added in mock sadness.

"Of course not," Bella exclaimed while jumping into Jasper arms.

We were all startled by a sudden phone ringing coming from Jasper's pocket.

* * *

**What da ya think? Is this a sucky chapter or what? **

**I'm going to try to update sooner from now on. **

**Does anyone want me to do a one-shot of Emmett and Rosalie's date? I asked earlier but I've only gotten a few people say yes. I don't know if I should. Review and tell me if I should or not.**

**So, this story is coming to an end soon. I hope everybody knows. Be prepared for the end....LOL. I'm just kidding. This story will be over soon but I'll be glad to finish my first fan-fic. **

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	28. Yellow Rose

**Would you guys want me to write a one-shot of Emmett and Rosalie's date? I could do that. Review at the end!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_Previously: EPOV _

_"I hope that you haven't forgotten about your 'Chill Pill'," Jasper added in mock sadness._

_"Of course not," Bella exclaimed while jumping into Jasper arms._

_We were all startled by a sudden phone ringing coming from Jasper's pocket._

* * *

**JPOV (JASPER FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW)**

"It's just my phone," I said to the startled gods in front of me.

"It's not just your phone, it's your parents. They heard about the kidnapping but nothing about the court case. Hold the phone away your ear when you answer," Alice warned.

Bella let go of me and moved to stand next to Edward which slightly bothered me.

"Hello?" I asked, holding the phone a good distance away from my ear.

"Jasper! Oh my god! Where's Bella? We're coming come right now! How could you let this happen to your sister? OH MY! What has happened to Bella? Is she alright?" Renee exclaimed loudly in one breathe.

I cringed and put the phone on speaker so everybody could hear.

"Bella's fine," I said in the most soothing tone that I could muster.

"Fine?! Fine?! How can you say she is fine? She was kidnapped!" Charlie yelled sounding outraged.

"There was a misunderstanding," Bella tried to help the situation. That got Renee and Charlie quiet for a second.

"Bella?! Is that you? OH MY GOODNESS! Are you alright? Where are you? Are you hurt?" Renee demanded suddenly.

"Let our daughter breathe, Renee," Charlie interrupted.

"Where are you?" Carlise asked.

"We're in Washington. We're heading for the nearest portal back home," Charlie said.

"We are currently all in the Underworld. If you get to Forks, Washington, I'll direct you to the entrance of the Underworld," Carlise said as he grabbed his winter coat.

"Wait! I have a better idea. Do you know your exact location?" Bella asked Charlie. Renee has a terrible sense of direction. She wouldn't know where she was even if it was a block away from our house.

**BPOV**

I had the perfect idea. I just hoped that it would work.

"Ummm....We're in Port Angelos right now. We're nearing Forks," Charlie replied.

"Okay, you should come across a road soon that leads you to Forks. When you get there, turn right. There will be a fairly green forest by you. Look for the yellow rose. The yellow roses will lead you to the entrance to the Underworld," I said. I could do this except it would take a lot of concentration.

"Oh, can you really do that sweetpea?" Renee asked surprised. I groaned internally. On the outside, I was blushing a deep rose color. I love Renee but her nicknames are a bit embarrassing.

"Yep," I managed to say.

"Okay, I'll hang up now. I'll call you if we have any trouble," Charlie announced. I nodded but realised that he couldn't see me.

"Sure. Bye Mom, bye Dad," I answered.

"Bye," everybody else called as I hung up.

"Can you really do that?" Carlise asked. I nodded. He seemed amazed yet interested at the same time.

"I just need to concentrate," I said. Edward looked at me and nodded as though he could really hear my thoughts.

"Bella should be alone when she does it. She doesn't need any distractions," Edward said. I gave him a small smile.

"Oh, let's go upstairs then," Alice said disappointed.

"No, it's okay. I'll go upstairs. Everybody else is already down here," I said already moving up the stairs. Jasper and Edward tried to protest but I was already halfway up the stairs. I went into Edward's room and sat on the floor.

"You can do this," I whispered to myself.

I made a large pink lily come up from the floor. I could hear the distant gasp as the roots and stems grew from the ground and up into Edward's room. I gazed into the center of the lily. There I saw Charlie and Renee sitting in their carriage. I had to move fast. They were almost there.

I made a bright yellow rose spring from the ground where they had to turn. I continued ahead and made yellow rose after rose spring up from the ground. After the carriage passed each rose, I made the phone behind them disappear. I didn't want any curious humans following the flowers and come into the Underworld. That would cause an all out war; maybe even a blood shed.

After an hour, I was exhausted. My arms felt numb; like they didn't belong to me. My head hurt with a major headache. I was done though. I could hear Charlie and Renee coming in downstairs. I struggled to get my feet. I fell onto Edward's bed. I felt like taking a short doze but Renee and Charlie would need to see me first.

"Bella?" Edward asked suddenly. I hadn't realized that he had come in. "Are you okay?" his worried voice continued.

"Yeah," I sighed tiredly.

"You're not okay. You should rest. Your parents can wait," Edward commanded.

"No, I'm okay," I protested. Edward's smooth hand pushed me down gently as I tried to get up.

"You shouldn't have exhausted yourself," he murmured.

"I wanted to see if I could do it," I said getting under the blankets. I can't win with Edward. I felt tired anyways. Charlie and Renee would have to wait.

"Sleep," Edward's velvet voice pulled me closer into sleep.

"Mmmmmm," I murmured as my heavy lids closed. Charlie and Renee would be worried but they would be even more concerned if I blacked out in front of them.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter. What are your thoughts? What do ya guys think?**

**How was your holiday? (I say this for all holidays. Kawanza. Sorry if I spelled it wrong. Christmas. Hanukah.) Tell me all about it....**

**I'm working on the one-shot for Emmett and Rosalie's date. I'm almost done.**

**Review for the Christmas holiday? The last chapter barely got any reviews. :( **

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	29. What Happened?

**THE ONE-SHOT OF EMMETT AND ROSALIE'S DATE IS UP. CHECK IT OUT ON MY PROFILE AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Sorry if this is a boring chapter....:( Please review. I only got two or three on the last chappie.....**

**Disclaimer- I don't any of the characters. I defintely don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_Previously: EPOV _

"_You shouldn't have exhausted yourself," he murmured._

_"I wanted to see if I could do it," I said getting under the blankets. I can't win with Edward. I felt tired anyways. Charlie and Renee would have to wait._

_"Sleep," Edward's velvet voice pulled me closer into sleep._

_"Mmmmmm," I murmured as my heavy lids closed. Charlie and Renee would be worried but they would be even more concerned if I blacked out in front of them._

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella fell asleep before my eyes. Her gentle brown hair was spread over the pillow beautifully. I bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead. I don't deserve this fair maiden, however, she seems to love me back. As long as she loves me, I'll be there for here. I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard Jasper's thoughts.

_'My parents are coming up! Danger, Danger! Warning, my parents are coming up! Alice says you can't let them go inside because they'll wake up Bella!'_Jasper's thoughts nearly blocked out everybody else's.

I gave Bella a quick glance before I raced out the bedroom.

"You can't go inside," I said, blocking their way.

"Who says? I have a deal to pick with you boy," Charlie growled.

"I say. Bella is sleeping. She's exhausted and if you wake her, I'll have a deal to pick with you," I growled back. This was probably the wrong reaction but I couldn't help it. My protective side of Bella took over.

Renee grabbed Charlie's arm and pulled him back with remarkable strength.

"Leave her and him alone. Let's go downstairs to talk," she whispered. I was shocked but didn't say anything as Charlie glared at me before he walked downstairs.

"Calmmmmmmmmmmm," Jasper murmured loud enough for everybody to hear.

_'That's my god,'_ Alice thought. I rolled my eyes internally. Only Alice.

"Let's sit down and talk, perhaps have a drink?" Carisle suggested as he made a gesture towards the fancy dining room.

"Let's go talk," Renee demanded as she dragged Charlie to the table. We all made our way there and sat down. The table was big enough for everybody to sit down.

"What happened?" Charlie demanded more than asked the second he sat down.

"It was all very complicated," Carisle began.

"I don't want to hear it from you. I want to hear it from the so called god that kidnapped my daughter," Charlie roared.

"It's a long story. Perhaps, I should start first?" Jasper asked.

Renee nodded but Charlie just glared at me.

"Bella wasn't very happy with the new arrangements. She didn't like having to take care of all the chores by herself since you gods were on vacation. She was kind of irritated in the morning. Anyways, I told her to go on a walk. That was probably my fault. I thought that she should cool down for a while. I guess Bella went to Puffin Park and then to the portal. That's where my story ends off," Jasper declared.

Everybody was listening, interested in this new information. They hadn't known that. I knew that it wasn't Jasper's fault though. It was mine. I knew why Bella was irritated. She was no doubt, mad at me and wary of her new duties. I would be if I were her.

All of a sudden, Jasper sent me a wave of calmness and happiness. My guilt was pushed to the back of my brain, barely noticeable anymore. I gave him a look that said thanks, something only Japser could tell.

"Bella went to Forks, Washington. I was also in Forks, Washington at the time. I was going to come home. Anyways, I heard crying in the woods. I ran towards the sound and found Bella. She was sitting down crying her eyes out," the memory pained me. I had yet to know why she was crying. "I comforted her and we talked. It was getting late and I offered to take Bella back home. She refused and claimed that she wanted to come with me. I complied, for I have fallen in love with your daughter and her with me. We got here, and ate some food. Bella went to rest while I went to work so cehck on a couple of things. I was working when my assistant came and told me about an army of soldiers. I had no idea why there were here. They had somehow gotten the idea that I had kidnapped Bella."

"It was fairly tireding. I didn't get to eat for more then two hours!" Emmett exclaimed. Renee shook her head and Rosalie smacked him in the back of his head.

_'It's not my fault if I'm hungry. A tough god like me has got to eat!'_ Emmett thought seriously. I cracked a smile at this.

"They found out because of Mike Newton. He had lied to the us. We reported this to the three kings and then Queen Eleanor came. She had us settle the matter civialized; in court. In the end, they found out the truth and Mike is now dead," Jasper said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Charlie's gaze didn't soften.

"You and I have a bone to pick. Come with me! I would like to talk to you about the fair goddess lying in your bed right now!" Charlie snapped. He was obviously unhappy about his daughter dating. I didn't know why he didn't have trouble with his sons dating. It probably had to deal with the fact that I live in the Underworld and that her daughter was supposedly kidnapped a couple hours ago.

I led Charlie to our back yard. He turned to face me and nearly laughed at my expression. I was scared that he wouldn't approve of our relationship. I don't know how I can live without Bella. If he doesn't give her permission to date me, I don't know what I'll do.

"Let's get to the point. You're dating my daughter are you not?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I am. I also hope to someday marry her. She is my life now," I declared. Charlie seemed surprised at the conviction in my voice but he continued anyway.

"I hope you understand that this means war," he added. This was my turn to look shocked. War? What war? I wasn't aware that there was a war! What's going on?

* * *

**THE ONE-SHOT OF EMMETT AND ROSALIE'S DATE IS UP. YOU CAN READ IT ON MY PROFILE! REVIEW IF YOU DO READ, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!**

**What did ya think? A winner or a loser chapter?**

**Review? You guys aren't reviewing as often any more...It's sad. :(**

**Are my chapters getting sucky? If they are tell me, I can stop writing at any time. I can stop your misery....**

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	30. I Know

**Enjoy:**

**THE ONE-SHOT OF EMMETT AND ROSALIE'S DATE IS UP. CHECK IT OUT ON MY PROFILE AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't any of the characters. I defintely don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_Previously: EPOV _

_I led Charlie to our back yard. He turned to face me and nearly laughed at my expression. I was scared that he wouldn't approve of our relationship. I don't know how I can live without Bella. If he doesn't give her permission to date me, I don't know what I'll do._

_"Let's get to the point. You're dating my daughter are you not?" Charlie asked._

_"Yes, I am. I also hope to someday marry her. She is my life now," I declared. Charlie seemed surprised at the conviction in my voice but he continued anyway._

_"I hope you understand that this means war," he added. This was my turn to look shocked. War? What war? I wasn't aware that there was a war! What's going on?_

* * *

**CHARLIE POV**

I wasn't kidding about the war but I loved the expression on his face! He is shocked; this puts me in higher power. I don't want him to think that his is higher than me just because he is king. I am superior to him if he is to marry my daughter.

**EPOV**

I listened in to Charlie's thoughts but that didn't help at all. I closed my gaping mouth and stared at him. The shock was still present in my eyes and it was hard to make it a neutral; poker face.

"What war?" I asked. Charlie shifted his feet and looked me straight in the eyes. I couldn't help noticing that Bella's eyes and hair color came from him.

"Bella is the Goddess of Nature. She is suppose to live where there is life. You live where there is death. She needs to live above; you know where I mean. She can't live here where there is death. She IS the Goddess of Nature. I won't allow it. I will fight for her to live above. I won't stand for her living down here with you!" Charlie spoke vehemently about this. I simply stood and listened. I could hear where he was coming from. He thought that I would care more about my position of King then Bella. I knew which one I should chose though. If there is nobody in control of the Underworld, the three kings would get it and that would be terrible for everybody. The three kings can be ruthless and unfair; something that our family line goes against.

However, Charlie doesn't know me very well. I would chose Bella. Bella is my life! I can't live without here. I knew it was wrong to leave the Underworld but I would do it for Bella; my love.

**APOV**

I hadn't seen this conversation which made me very upset. I hate not knowing what's going to happen.

I immediately zoomed into a vision, if I didn't see this then I at least want to see what happens next.

I could faintly feel Esme and Jasper leading me to a chair to sit down.

**_*^*^*VISION*^*^*_**

_Edward came inside of the house angry. His eyes were pitch black as he punched a large hole into the wall. Esme gasped. Everybody stayed back for once, scared of Edward. Renee looked worried and glanced at him and the back door constantly. Edward went up the stairs quickly, trying to calm himself down with Bella's presense._

_Bella had been stirring while Edward was walking back into the house. She had heard the impact of Edward's fist and the wall. The sound worried her and she met Edward at the door. Edward calmed down enough to tell Bella about the conversation with Charlie._

_Mean while, Charlie had walked back into the house. He looked surprised but slightly satisfied. Renee glared at him. Everybody watched with interest as to what would happen next. Jasper tried to level out the emotions in the room but the feelings were too strong and potent. _

_All of a sudden, a large Venus Flytrap sprouted up the ground. It was directly in the center of the house and knocked Carlise down. Emmett and Jasper quickly helped him and moved him away from the plant. Large plants began to wrap around the house; locking everybody inside. We all ran upstairs to Bella. She could be the only cause for this. Jasper tried to send out soothing feelings but it didn't work. Bella was angry._

_"Nobody will leave this house until this war situation is settled! I will not be forced to do what either of you want me to do. I am in control of my own body and spirit. You can't make me do anything!" Bella exclaimed with a pout. _

**_*^*^*END VISION*^*^*_**

I snapped out of my vision with a gasp. I couldn't stop shaking. I didn't understand. What was the conversation about? What was this stupid war? Jasper wrapped his arms around me and calmed me down.

"What did you see?" Esme asked worriedly. She gripped my shoulder comfortingly.

"Something about a war. Charlie is saying s-something about a war. Bella gets u-u-upset and locks us all in the house," I mumbled a little shakily.

"What war?" Emmett asked curiously.

"She doesn't know Emmett," Renee tried to explain.

"I think I know," Carisle said grimly. He shook his head as he sat down to explain.

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter and short chapter too! I had this all typed up and it got erased so I was trying to remember what I wrote. Not to mention too much homework being given by teachers! **

**What did you think? I know it's cruel of me not to tell you what exactly this war thing is yet...I'm trying to build up the suspension.**

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	31. I'll Leave

**Enjoy:**

**THE ONE-SHOT OF EMMETT AND ROSALIE'S DATE IS UP. CHECK IT OUT ON MY PROFILE AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't any of the characters. I defintely don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_Previously: APOV_

_"Something about a war. Charlie is saying s-something about a war. Bella gets u-u-upset and locks us all in the house," I mumbled a little shakily._

_"What war?" Emmett asked curiously. _

_"She doesn't know Emmett," Renee tried to explain. Emmett was obviously processing this information slowly._

_"I think I know," Carisle said grimly. He shook his head as he sat down to explain._

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

**"That still doesn't explain what you mean by a war," I tried asking politely. This is Bella's father after all. I'd like the approval of both of her parents. That most likely won't happen since I growled at him earlier. **

**Charlie leaned forward. He was so close that I could count the number of hairs in his eyebrow, which was a lot. **

**"I'm declaring war on your relationship with Bella. It's obvious that you won't leave her. You know the law. I'm declaring war on your family. This war starts when you officially tell your family. If you refuse to comply to this rule by four days, you must admit defeat, therefore never having contact with my daughter again!" Charlie declared menacingly. **

**I stared at Charlie in shock. I was sure that what I was feeling was apparant on my face. I shook my head. Charlie couldn't be serious. **

**The law that Charlie was talking about was law number 4,241. This law hasn't been in use for over a thousand years now. The law states that the parent's of your 'mate' must agree to your relationship. If they do not approve, they can declare war on your family. They only way for the war to end is if you come to an agreement or if one of them dies. **

**I can't kill Charlie! Charlie is Bella's father. Bella would hate me if I killed him. I couldn't even imagine her reaction of face. I shook my head back and forth. This was not happening. **

**"You can't be doing this," I managed to croak. I felt terrible that I was revealing such a weakness but what else could I say? This is Bella and my love life that we are talking about here. **

**"I can and I am. Deal with it. Stay away from my daughter and all will be well," Charlie leaned back satisfied. **

**I wanted to say no, I wanted to say that I wouldn't leave Bella but there were so many problems. If I chose Bella, I would have to kill Charlie. Charlie would never come to an agreement. That much is obvious. He loves Bella too much; she's his baby girl. If I chose to leave Bella, i-i-it would just be too hard. How can I leave the love of my life? I will have to leave the decision to Bella. She might not want to truly be with me anyways. **

**I tried to sway Charlie; get him to come to an agreement, "If you declare war on my family then Emmett and Jasper will have to stop seeing Alice and Rosalie." **

**"That's a risk I am willing to take. I am their father and they must listen to me. It is not your decision to make. I suggest that you tell your parents and family about the war," Charlie nearly sang. He shifted his feet and leaned against the wall. **

**I growled. It was obvious that he was not going to change his mind. I threw open the door and stormed inside the house. I couldn't believe this! All I could see was red and hear Charlie's words. I punched the wall angrily. I realized that I had made a rather large hole, the size of Emmett's head actually. I really needed to calm down. Bella was still sleeping after all. I didn't want to wake her up. **

**I need to calm down. Bella is the only one who can calm me down at any time or situation. **

BPOV

I woke up with a large, rather ungoddess like, yawn. I stretched and looked around. I suddenly remember what I was doing here in Edward's room. I was about to jump off the bed and check on my parents when I heard a thundering boom coming from downstairs.

My eyes widened, "Hello? What's going on?" I asked in a small voice.

I hearkened to the sound of faint thumping on the stairs. I sat up straight in the comfy bed and stared at the large wooden door.

All of a sudden, the door began to open slightly. I sighed in relief when I saw the familiar bronze colored hair pop through the door. Edward's striking green eyes look into my own. He looked apologetic.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Edward asked tenatively as he closed the door behind him. He walked up the bed and sat down next to me. The new pressure on the bed caused me to lean onto Edward. I blushed slightly and shook my head.

"No, I had woken up a few seconds before," I took his hand and revealed in the feel of his warm, comforting hand.

"Oh....did you happen to hear a loud noise downstairs. Is that what woke you up?" Edward looked incredibly guilty as he avoided looking to my eyes.

"No, I had woken up a few seconds before that too. What happened?" I mumbled as I leaned my head onto his shoulder. Edward felt tense and I lifted my head and looked at his face. I raised my hand and moved a loose strand of hair out of his eyes. Edward reached up and kept my hand on his cheek. He stared into my eyes and I felt as if he were looking deep into my soul.

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything. I love you," I reminded him with a shy smile. I have never been very good at expressing emotions; except for being embarrassed that is.

EPOV

I took a deep gulp of breath. This was Bella. I can tell her anything. This is her business too.

"I had a talk with your dad," I began. Bella leaned against the pillow and groaned loudly. She covered her face with her hand.

Bella was obviously embarrassed and upset now. I couldn't imagine her reaction once I told her what Charlie had told me.

"What did he say? He didn't threaten you did he?" Bella mumbled from behind her hand. I hesitated. Charlie _did _threaten me. Bella had the spot exactly.

"Tell me," Bella removed her hand from her face when she sensed that I had hesitated. I nodded and recalled the information I had with Charlie.

Bella's face throughout the conversation didn't move. Her face seemed to become a deep scarlet color that would have put strawberries to shame. If I didn't know Bella so well, I would rush her to the hospital. I could tell that she was becoming angry and frustrated. When I finished, Bella's eye was practically twitching.

"Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Nooooo," Bella growled through her teeth.

"I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to see me again. I'll take you and your family back to your home. You'll never have to see me again. I promise you that," I rushed out. I really didn't want to leave Bella but I'll do it for here.

* * *

**A penny for your thoughts? Of course I don't really have a penny to give you...but...still. Review please??**

**What did you think of the law number? 4,241....I couldn't think of any other number!**

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	32. No!

**I hope you like. :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't any of the characters. I defintely don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_Previously: EPOV_

_"Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder._

_"Nooooo," Bella growled through her teeth._

_"I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to see me again. I'll take you and your family back to your home. You'll never have to see me again. I promise you that," I rushed out. I really didn't want to leave Bella but I'll do it for here._

* * *

**BPOV**

My eyes snapped towards Edward as I processed what he was saying. He was considering to leave me?!? What's going on? I thought Edward loved me.

"No! Don't go anywhere! What are you talking about? I don't want you to go anywhere. Please don't leave me," I begged as I grabbed onto Edward's arm.

"I don't want to but I will if I have to. This war thing, it means that we have to stop seeing each other. The only option is that either Charlie or I have to die. That's the only way to end this war. Emmett and Jasper can't have any contact with my sisters either. This war separates our whole families. Not even my uncle can have any contact with you. This is an ancient law that can't be broken," Edward explained sadly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. Our lips melded together perfectly. I was suddenly lost in the sensation of Edward's soft, sweet, tasty lips.

Edward suddenly pulled away from panting. He closed his eyes with his hand and groaned.

"Bella, you can't distract me like this. It's hard enough just _looking_ at you! You have to attack me with that kiss! I loved it but you're getting off topic," Edward continued to ramble until I giggled. He was trying not to kiss me all the time? Is that what he's saying? If Edward is saying that, well, all I have to say is if I could, I would spend the majority of my time kissing him.

"Why are you, my sweet girl, laughing?" Edward asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"You're hilarious. You're always making me laugh; one of the reasons why I won't and can't let you leave me," I replied.

Edward stared at me uncomprehendingly. In a split second, he had me wrapped in my arms.

"I love you so much," Edward mumbled into my hair.

I hugged him tighter to me as I repeated the words he told me.

"Alright, back to business, I'm furious!" I gritted through my teeth after Edward and I finally let each other go out of our hug; our little moment.

"Don't get angry with your father. It's not his fault. He's just concerned and worried about. His thoughts throughtout the entire conversation were pretty much focused on the thought of losing you. He was also worried because as he phrased it internally, "my baby girl, my little angel is leaving me and growing up!"

My cheeks began to flame. I understood that I was my father's daughter but still. I have a life of my own. I can run my own life. I appreciate the input but trying to seperate me from my lover, who even Nellie approved of, is wrong!

My power was begining to spiral out of control and a large Venus flytrap sprouted up from the ground. Plants began to wrap around the house, trapping us inside. Edward listened as he heard the floor of his house cracking and spouting the flower.

"If you were anybody else, I would be angry. Since I love you, I don't mind that you just destroyed the ground of my house. Just promise me that you will never leave me," Edward said with a small smile. I was weak at the sight and my power dwindled down. I was back to normal and I nodded.

"I promise as long as you keep me in line and calm so that I destroy your house anymore." Edward chuckled and nodded as he grabbed my hand.

"Now, back to business!" I glared at the door of the bedroom and opened my mouth.

The door sprang open as the Cullen and Swan gang ran inside.

"Nobody will leave this house until this war situation is settled! I will not be forced to do what either of you want me to do. I am in control of my own body and spirit. You can't make me do anything!" I pouted at Charlie hoping that this would work. That maybe, just maybe, he would fall for my face and let this whole war thing go. Of course, this was only a mere hope.

* * *

**What do ya think? Not many people are reviewing anymore. I wonder if this story is starting to become blah...**

**I was surprised by the many angry people at Charlie. Please don't hate Charlie. He's just looking out for his 'baby'. **

**Listen, I'm working on a one-shot of a funny Edward story. I hope it turns out good. When I finish with it, I hope you guys will read it and review.**

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	33. Points of View

**Enjoy my story! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't any of the characters. I definitely don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_Previously: BPOV_

_"Now, back to business!" I glared at the door of the bedroom and opened my mouth._

_The door sprang open as the Cullen and Swan gang ran inside._

_"Nobody will leave this house until this war situation is settled! I will not be forced to do what either of you want me to do. I am in control of my own body and spirit. You can't make me do anything!" I pouted at Charlie hoping that this would work. That maybe, just maybe, he would fall for my face and let this whole war thing go. Of course, this was only a mere hope._

* * *

**JPOV**

I ran upstairs and into Bella's room, everybody following me. Her emotions were on a roller coaster. I was beginning to wonder if this was her strange attitude month...

**APOV**

The gang and I sprinted towards Edward's room. Bella was angry. I knew that and saw it. I just hoped that Charlie would let go of this war thing. He started this thing so now I'm not suppose to have any contact with Jasper. That will not do. I need to see my beautiful Jazzy.

**EMPOV**

I ran up the stairs two at a time. Bella is my little sister and I love her. It's obvious that there is something wrong and I don't want her to be in pain or unhappy. I want to be able to see my beautiful cheese....my Rose. **(If you don't understand this, you should go read my one-shot of Emmett and Rosalie's date!)** I will do everything in my power to make Bells happy and to be able to see or something other things too, to my cheese.

**RPOV**

Stupid Bella. She has put this stupid war onto herself. I want to be with Emmett and I don't care if Edward and Bella have to be separated to do it.

**CHPOV**

Ugh! I groaned as I made my way up the stairs.

"Stupid Edward! He brought this on himself," I muttered to myself as I hurried up the stairs. Stupid stairs. My back is starting to hurt....

**RENEE POV**

Oh, my poor baby. I hope she's okay....she really needs to calm down.

**ESME POV**

Oh, dear. I really hope everything turns out alright. Edward and Bella are perfect pair and I hope nothing happens to them. They really do deserve happiness.

**CARISLE POV**

Groan....stupid, terrible stairs. We really need to remodel these stairs. I'll have to talk to Esme about this later.

**EVERYBODY BUT BELLA POV**

"Nobody will leave this house until this war situation is settled! I will not be forced to do what either of you want me to do. I am in control of my own body and spirit. You can't make me do anything!" Bella pouted at Charlie

Oh, boy.....this is going to be a long day.

**CHPOV**

I looked at Bella's pouted face and resisted the urge to give in. Bella has just been...dazzled! Yes, dazzled. She's been dazzled by the horrible Edweird boy. I am doing her a great favor.

**ESME POV**

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" I asked her tentatively. She seemed angered and I wanted to make sure she was calm before she made any rash decisions.

"Yes, I've thought about this. What Charlie did was erroneous. I won't stand for it. I won't give up Edward. I won't let anybody die either. The only way to resolve this is to talk it. We will NOT leave this house until we talk all of our problems through," Bella said this with such much determination, compassion, and conviction that I was shocked. I never knew Bella could be this way. My first impression of her wasn't this...

_'Stop judging people, Esme!'_ I scolded myself internally.

**BPOV**

I left out the part that I planed to kill myself if this didn't work out. There was no need to alarm anybody. After all, Jasper, Emmett, Charlie, and Edward would lock me in this room with hawk eyes. I would never get any peace.

***^*^*VISION*^*^*(not like Alice vision, like bubble floating above her head....)**

**"You're not leaving this room!" Jasper guarded the door, never leaving his position. He stared at me with piercing eyes that nearly had me cringing.**

**"We just can't risk you hurting yourself, Bellsy," Emmett layed sprawled on the bed. If I were to get off the bed, he would jump up and grab me in now time. If that failed, Edward was sitting in a chair a couple of feet away from the bed. He was an equal distance from the door and the bed. No escape.**

**"You're life is just too precious," Edward declared with a small smile that was meant to comfort me. It didn't work....**

***^*^*END VISION*^*^***

I'm defintely not telling them about my plan.

"Gosh, get over yourself. You're doing this to mess with the whole family. Just agree to never see Edward again. It's obviously all your fault about this war thing. I have a hair appointment tomorrow. I need to leave this house," Rosalie said annoyed. She leaned against the door jam and glared at nothing in particular. I just couldn't understand why she was so angry with me. I haven't done anything wrong....have I?

Edward glared at Rosalie and replied for me, "Say anything like that again and I will kill you myself."

Emmett had talked at the sametimes, "Rosie, baby, I love you but please don't say that to Bella. She's my sister."

Jasper had talked too, "I can make sure you live a life of pure torture if you ever talk to my baby sister like that again."

Charlie had said, "Grrrr....don't insult my baby girl."

Renee had just stood back with evil eyes.....if lookes could kill.

Esme had said," Be nice child!"

Carisle had said, "We all need to calm down. This is nobodies fault. I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding."

Misunderstanding? Yeah, right.

* * *

**So...did you like the chapter? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Did you enjoy the beginning? I was playing around with how to set up the chapter and this what I came up with. Tell me all of your thoughts! Please. ;)**

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	34. Chapter 34

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't any of the characters. I definitely don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_Previously: BPOV_

_Carisle had said, "We all need to calm down. This is nobodies fault. I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding."_

_Misunderstanding? Yeah, right._

* * *

**CPOV**

Judging by the looks on every body's face, nobody agrees with me. Darn...tough crowd.....

"Let's just talk it out. How about we go downstairs to the dining room table. Besides, I'm sure you gods are probably hungry," I said, trying to calm everyone down.

Esme said, "I can cook up something delicious in a few minutes if you'd like. Just tell me what you would like to indulge yourselves in."

I smiled towards my gorgeous wife and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. Let's go eat some spaghetti. No, wait. I want to eat pizza with ranch dressing. NO, I want to eat pizza with barbecue sauce....hmmm.....maybe we should eat garlic bread instead. No, wait a second. Let's eat fried chocolate with ketchup!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly. I will never understand this god's appetite. It's the strangest one that I have ever encountered. I thought my room-mate in college was weird. Emmett could give him a run for his money!

Edward snickered into Bella's shoulder. He heard my thoughts. Great.

_'I didn't mean it in a bad way,'_ I thought.

Bella gave Edward a questioning gaze but got up and walked towards the door when he whispered something into her ear. He would most likely tell her later. I remember doing that with Esme. Ah, my beautiful wife.

I suddenly noticed yellow daisies sprouting from the ground from where Bella stepped. Interesting. I'll have to look into that. I have so many questions for her. Her power is so unique and intriguing.

"I think that's a good idea. Let's go sit and talk downstairs. If necessary, we'll eat...Emmett," Bella said before disappearing down the stairs with Edward fast on her tail.

Alice sighed, "UP and DOWN, UP and DOWN. I don't know how much more I can take of this." She began walking towards the stairs but Jasper caught up to her and threw her on his back gently. Alice squealed in surprise.

"I'll make sure you don't get too tired, Al. Don't worry. I got you, I won't drop you," Jasper kissed Alice on her hand before carrying her downstairs. Alice's giggles and squeals could be heard all the way downstairs. I don't need to see my daughter being affectionate like that....

"You see what you've done, Charlie? You're breaking up these couples that are absolutely made to be. This is fate and love talking!" Renee growled at Charlie exasperated.

"Let's go downstairs too, Rose" Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand and dragged her out of the room. Rosalie went hesitatingly but followed Emmett nevertheless. They make an excellent couple. All these children go together. Renee's right. I don't know how the God of Common Sense, Charlie, can't see that.

"I'm trying to protect Bella. She shouldn't be with him. Didn't you hear? She's planning on moving in here?!?! Here of all places. She's moving to the Underworld!" Charlie groaned as he leaned against the wall.

"Be polite! We are in the presence of other people. This is why I like spending time with Phil! He doesn't do these kinds of things," Renee glared at Charlie.

"It's fine. Let's go downstairs and talk about it. We want to keep the kids calm. If Bella gets angry again....we might be in here forever. Talk it out is right. This is how Edward and I always got over our problems. We would talk and never leave until we got everything sorted out. We would put our feelings out into the pot. We would take it all out and solve our problems. As long as you trust the process and tell the truth, nothing should really go wrong," Esme offered with a stern voice.

Renee took a deep breath, "You're right. Do it for the kids." She flashed Esme and I an apologetic smile and made her way towards the door.

Meanwhile, Charlie had simply nodded and walked towards the door.

Esme closed her eyes and took a big breath. She opened her eyes, held out her hand and we walked down the stairs together. I knew that with Esme by my side, we could do this. We could truly overcome this obstacle in our path.

**BPOV**

I waited for everyone to come downstairs in the kitchen. I knew Emmett wasn't kidding when he said that he wanted food. The fried chocolate was something that Emmett had always wanted try. I had made it one day when I was bored. Emmett was begging me and I tried it. Once I did, Emmett fell in love with it. He would rarely eat chocolate alone anymore. It was almost always fried.

I was currently taking out the ingredients and getting the food ready when Edward put his head on my shoulder.

"You aren't really making him fried chocolate with ketchup are you?" Edward lifted his head and wrapped his arms around my waist before pulling me against him. I giggled like a little girl, which is highly unusual.

"Yes, believe it or not, it's Irish. Irish people eat it. Emmett feel in love with fried chocolate when I tried to make it one time. He's always asking for me to make him some. I haven't made him some in a long time. Maybe this will soften him up and get him on our side," I answered with a grin.

"Hmmmm....well, I think he's already on our side. That is of course judging from his thoughts. He had said something about "cheese". He didn't want to "lose his cheese." It made no sense to me. Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Edward asked curiously. I didn't bother to correct Edward. It would have made no difference. He was suppose to say thought.

"I have no idea. I wouldn't be surprised if he was actually talking about food though," I said while spinning out of Edward's arms. I dipped the chocolate into the batter and put it into the pot full of oil. Edward stared at the frying chocolate with disgust. He was clear that he had no intention of trying any fried chocolate. We'll see about that.

"What are you making?" Alice asked curiously on the back of Jasper. I took the chocolate out of the pot and put it onto a paper plate quickly and continued to put more in before answering.

"I'm cooking Emmett food. You might want to get off of Jasper's back before Edward freaks out and has a mental breakdown though," I said with a small smile. Edward denied this with a shake of his head but Jasper let Alice down and they walked towards me.

"That's some interesting looking food..." Jasper trailed off, not sure what he was looking at.

"I think it's fried chocolate. She's going to make me a vanilla bean bunt cake soon! OH, I can't wait. It's going to taste delicious!" Alice sang as she pranced to the dinner table and sat down.

"You love that thing?" Edward asked jokingly towards Jasper.

"Of course! I think it's cute," Jasper answered. His face looked absolutely smitten. Ha...he got bit by the love bug! No offense...I got bit by it too; real hard. Edward is my life. Maybe I am a love struck fool but I don't care. I like it.

"I can hear you!" Alice called as she waited for the food. I rolled my eyes and began making her some vanilla bean bunt cake. It's one of my specialties.

All of a sudden, a pair of thundering steps boomed down the stairs.

"Emmett," Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I said at the same time. We all began to laugh. It was funny how we all knew that the thundering steps were coming from Emmett. Following him was the one and only Rosalie. Yay! If you can't catch my sarcasm here, you have a very low IQ level. **(Just kidding.)**

"I smell food!" Emmett called as he dragged Rosalie down with him.

I grabbed a plate and started to pile a bunch of food on it. I handed it to Emmett and he smiled a large goofy grin as he stared down at it.

"Heaven," he moaned as he sniffed the food before sitting down and devouring it. Rosalie stood against the wall, staring at Emmett devouring the food. The hint of a smile was at the verge of her lips.

"I think we should start talking now. I am on your side Bella and Edward. I think you two should be together and that's not just because of Alice. You gods emanate a strong feeling of love, stronger than Emmett's and Rosalie's. It's even stronger than mine and Alice's. In fact, it's stronger than any other love that I've encountered. You gods are a fated couple," Jasper said as sat down next to Alice.

Alice giggled before saying, "I would be offended but it's true. You gods are a fated couple. I see your future already. I don't want to ruin the surprise but....Edward, don't argue with Bella. The child's name will be Elizabeth Natalie Cullen. It won't be Natalie Elizabeth Cullen. Bella wants the child to be named after your grandmother and it will be easier for everybody if you don't argue with her about that. Just let it go!" Alice growled at Edward to get her point across.

Woo-ow! Wait a second. Child?? I mean, I want a kid with Edward but....whoa. This is too much to handle.....Gotta sit down. Looks like Edward has to too. Whoa...does Edward even want kids? My head's spinning. I think I'm going to faint. NO, wait. I'm okay for now. But really...kids?

***^*^*VISION*^*^*(bubbling floating above her head....)**

**"Momma!" a gorgeous baby goddess called as she caught sight of me. Her beautiful green eyes were stunning. She was so pretty and looked a lot like Edward. **

**"Mom!" another gorgeous baby god called.**

**"Ma!" another beautiful god called.**

**All of a sudden, I was surrounded by millions of babies that were all calling me. It was too much. How in the world did I have so many babies anyways? Everything started to spin as all the babies jumped on me and tried to get my attention.**

***^*^*END VISION*^*^*( this won't center!)**

Ugh, I shook my head to get rid of the image. I would like a kid with Edward but definitely not now!

"I'm with you too baby girl," Emmett muttered through a mouthfull of chocolate.

Rosalie didn't say anything but then again, I hadn't expected her too.

"I'm not so let's get talking," Charlie grumbled as she sat himself down at the table. Renee sat far away from Charlie, clearly irritated.

* * *

**Isabella Maria Swan**


	35. Chapter 35

I'm sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story. I've lost my enthusiasm for it. I hope all of you committed readers can forgive me. There's nothing much to say. I'm sorry again! There have been many dedicated readers that have followed my story and I regret having to tell you that this story is over. :(

Isabella Maria Swan


End file.
